Sunrises's died
by blossomkimp
Summary: Juseon Era—perjodohan adalah hal terbaik dalam ikatan dua keluarga yang berkuasa. Tidak ada kata penolakan mengharuskan Kyungsoo menikah dengan seorang pengadil bijaksana di Istana, Kim Jongin; seseorang yang tidak ingin berlama-lama menatapnya. Semuanya berubah. Kini ia tahu alasannya, sesaat setelah pemberontakan itu terjadi. Kebenaran yang membuatnya Menyesal. Kaisoo/GS/Angst
1. Chapter 1

Sunrises's Died  
©blossomkimp

Kai – Kyungsoo  
All main cast on the story  
Drama – Angst  
Twoshoot

.

.

Juseon Era—perjodohan adalah hal terbaik dalam ikatan dua keluarga yang berkuasa. Tidak ada kata penolakan, dan Kyungsoo adalah satu wanita yang terjebak dalam situasi pernikahan _'terpaksa'_ itu. Ia menikah dengan seorang pengadil bijaksana di Istana, Kim Jongin.

Dia sangat murah hati, memiliki wajah tenang seperti wibawanya dan Kyungsoo membenci semua perhatiannya. Namun satu hal yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo mengerti dari suaminya ialah Jongin tidak pernah ingin berlama-lama untuk menatapnya.

Semuanya berubah. Semuanya berbeda. Kini ia tahu alasannya, sesaat setelah ia kehilangan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sesaat setelah pemberontakan itu terjadi. Kebenaran yang membuatnya _Menyesal._

.

.

It's my own story. Don't be a **plagiarism**!  
Semua ceita yang memungkinkan mirip dengan jalan cerita ini adalah **Murni Ketidaksengajaan.**

* * *

 **Sunrises's Died**

* * *

Wanita itu hanya bisa duduk terbaring di tengah kebisingan pesta yang tengah diselenggarakan untuknya. Suara _Jeong-ak_ —musik Istana—terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Padahal perataran kediaman rumah Kim lebih jauh dari kamar yang ditempatinya saat ini. Tetapi itu semua tidak bisa menutupi hingar-bingar kebahagiaan yang tengah terjadi di luar sana.

Suara musik dengan tawa dan obrolan keras saling bersahutan satu sama lain. Mengabaikan malam yang kian larut dengan cahaya rembulan yang semakin bersinar di tengah kegelapan. Rengekan kecil seseorang di sampingnya mengusik Kyungsoo dari dalam lamunannya saat ini. Memperhatikan putra kecilnya yang mungkin merasa terganggu dengan keramaian yang mengganggu tidurnya—jujur Kyungsoo ikut terganggu dengan kebisingan pesta yang kini tengah diadakan.

Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan hanbok putih polos dengan rambut terkepang panjang. Ia mengulum senyumnya dan memangku putranya yang masih berusia dua bulan kedalam pelukannya. Menimang dengan lembut lalu menyematkan ciuman kecil pada wajah itu dengan ujung hidungnya. Menghirup aroma bayi yang lagi dan lagi membuatnya jatuh cinta. Ia bersenandung menenangkan putranya untuk kembali terlelap, dan itu berhasil. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga si bayi kembali tenang dengan mata terpejam.

Kyungsoo meneteskan air mata ketika mengusap pipi itu dengan ujung jarinya. Dia sangat tampan, sama seperti ayahnya. Putranya lebih mirip sang suami dibandingkan dirinya sendiri; secara tak langsung membuatnya semakin merasa sakit ketika memperhatikan wajah itu lebih lekat lagi.

Jika Kyungsoo adalah wanita jahat, mungkin Kyungsoo telah mencampakkan malaikat kecil tak berdosa yang ada dalam gendongannya saat ini. Membiarkan dan menyerahkan segala urusan tentang bayi ini kepada pelayan-pelayannya dibandingkan harus mengurus si kecil dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Tapi ia tak sampai hati melakukan itu. Bagaimanapun Taeoh adalah darah dagingnya.

Semua orang mengatakan bahwa seorang anak lahir dari buah cinta kedua orang tuanya. Tapi itu tidak benar, Taeoh terlahir bukan karena cinta. Bahkan Kyungsoo tak mencintai suaminya—Kim Jongin—begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka tak seharmonis apa yang dilihat orang dari luar. Dari dalam terlihat sekali jarak yang merenggang di antara mereka. Mereka tak banyak bicara atau berinteraksi. Pekerjaan Jongin di pengadilan Kerajaan membuat ia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di Istana dibandingkan kediaman rumah Perdana Menteri Kim—rumahnya sendiri.

Jujur saja, Jongin adalah sosok pria yang sempurna dan lembut hatinya. Ia sangat tampan, ramah dan memiliki senyuman menenangkan setiap kali ia menunjukkannya kepada orang-orang. Selain itu ia juga sangat tegas dalam mengambil keputusan dengan apa yang ia buat, dan hasilnya sekarang ia sukses bekerja di Istana. Namanya telah masyhur tak kalah dengan ayahnya yang bekerja sebagai Perdana Menteri kerajaan.

Kyungsoo menganggap pernikahan mereka adalah sebuah bentuk hubungan saling menguntungkan antara dua keluarga yang berkuasa. Jongin tak membantah itu, ia membenarkannya dengan ikatan yang terjalin di antara mereka setelah hari pernikahan mereka dilaksanakan. Namun Jongin sangat tenang, ia bahkan tak pernah membuat Kyungsoo selalu berdiri di posisi tak nyaman jika berada bersamanya. Dan sepertinya ia tak menanggapi betapa bencinya Kyungsoo akan pernikahan ini.

Bagaimanapun karena pernikahan ini, ia harus mengakhiri hubungannya bersama Oh Sehun, panglima perang kerajaan. Ia sangat mencintai pria itu, bahkan hingga hari pernikahannya Kyungsoo masih bersikukuh untuk bisa hidup bersama Oh Sehun dan menikah dengannya. Namun sayang, keluarganya tak memandang dengan baik keluarga Sehun. Mengharuskan ia mengorbankan cinta dan perasaannya untuk menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tidak dikenal bahkan dicintainya.

Meskipun begitu hingga saat ini secara diam-diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan Jongin, Kyungsoo masih sering berkirim surat dengan pria yang dicintainya itu. Surat terakhir yang ia terima adalah ketika Sehun menuliskan bahwa ia akan membawanya pergi meninggalkan kediaman Perdana Menteri Kim.

Harusnya ia senang? Benar 'kan? Tapi untuk saat ini tidak. Setelah melahirkan Taeoh entah kenapa kini keinginannya untuk pergi memudar. Apa harus ia pergi meninggalkan Jongin beserta putra kecilnya disini? Itu sangat jahat. Alasan kenapa ia tidak kembali membalas surat yang diterimanya sebulan kemarin adalah karena keraguannya saat ini.

Jongin berbeda. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dan merasakananya secara langsung. Meski suaminya itu tak banyak bicara, tak pernah memandangnya lama, bersikap kaku dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya untuk menangani kasus-kasus korupsi di kerajaan. Pada saat-saat tertentu, Jongin akan memperhatikannya dengan sangat lembut. Apalagi saat ia tengah hamil. Sesaat setelah ia pulang, Jongin akan masuk kedalam kamar dan menawarkan dirinya untuk memijat kaki-kaki Kyungsoo yang membengkak. Bahkan ia melupakan rasa lelahnya sendiri hanya untuk melayani Kyungsoo—Kyungsoo merasa malu, karena sikap Jongin sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya. Ia tak pernah melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan seorang istri terhadap suaminya dengan sepenuh hati. Dan itu yang semakin membuatnya benci kepada Jongin yang masih memperhatikannya padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa Kyungsoo tak menyukainya bahkan mencintainya.

Suara hingar bingar diluar tiba-tiba saja berubah mencekam. Memecah keheningan Kyungsoo di dalam kamarnya dan tersentak terkejut ketika seseorang menggeser pintu kamarnya dengan keras. Menampakkan wajah suaminya yang panik dengan bulir-bulir keringat di keningnya.

Setelah pintu itu dibuka kini Kyungsoo bisa mendengar beberapa dentingan pedang dengan anak panah yang memecah keheningan malam. Suara tawa yang sebelumnya memberisikkan malam kini berganti menjadi suara teriakan kesakitan yang membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri.

Langkah Jongin tergesa memasuki kamarnya. Menarik sehelai selimut di sudut kamar sebelum menyelimuti tubuh sang bayi yang ada dalam gendongan Kyungsoo saat ini. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika manik mata Jongin terlihat sangat cemas dan ketakutan. Bahkan ia hanya bisa mematung ketika Jongin kini beralih menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?" Bisik Kyungsoo lirih menahan tangan Jongin yang tengah membuka pakaiannya saat ini.

Jongin melirik namun ia hanya bisa diam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo dan wanita itu bisa mendapati raut ketakutan di wajahnya. Semakin membuatnya secara tak langsung panik dengan teriakan-teriakan yang didengarnya semakin menakutkan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Jongin mengganti hanboknya dengan yang lebih sederhana. Ketika langkah kakinya menuju almari dan menggeser pintunya, ditariknya sebuah pedang dari dalam almari membuat mata Kyungsoo terbelalak. Ia menyematkannya tepat di pinggulnya dengan siap.

"Tuan, katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lirih Kyungsoo semakin cemas. Secara tak sadar membuat ia semakin memeluk erat Taeoh yang telah terselimuti oleh selimut tebal.

Jongin mendekat dan menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Entah perasaannya atau hanya halusinasinya, tangan Jongin terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Apa cuaca di luar begitu sangat dingin sehingga telapak tangan yang biasanya hangat kini berubah.

"Jangan takut, aku akan menjagamu." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya sebelum seorang pria—salah satu pengawal dari keluarga Kim—muncul di ambang pintu dan membungkuk memberi hormat padanya.

"Tuan, semua telah disiapkan, kita harus segera pergi demi keselamatan Anda sekeluarga."

Kyungsoo terbelalak mendengar penuturuan sang pengawal. Apa itu berarti mereka tengah dalam bahaya. Dan kenapa Jongin tak mengatakan apapapun kepadanya? Ia sempat ingin melontarkan pertanyaannya kembali, namun Jongin telah menarik tubuhnya untuk berdiri dan memastikan Taeoh baik-baik saja dalam gendongan Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendekap tubuh Kyungsoo erat dari samping sebelum membawanya terburu-buru keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Tanpa kata, Jongin membawa Kyungsoo kebelakang kediaman Perdana Menteri Kim, yang Kyungsoo tahu adalah jalan lain untuk keluar dari kediaman ini. Semakin ia keluar semakin ia merasakan kengerian yang luar biasa di dalam hatinya saat ini. Bagaimana ketakutan sang pengawal di depannya membuat ia semakin berpikir bahwa kejadian yang buruk akan segera menimpanya. Namun ketika ia ingat kembali dengan perkataan Jongin; ia akan menjaganya, sedikit demi sedikit perasaan buruk itu ia coba hilangkan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam mengikuti langkah kaki Jongin membawanya. Seraya memeluk putranya yang masih tenang dalam gendongannya.

Sungguh Kyungsoo tak bisa melihat apapun dengan jelas saat ini. Meski terburu-buru langkah kaki mereka bisa dibilang mengendap-ngendap. Tanpa penerangan apapun, mereka berjalan menuju kesebuah tempat yang Kyungsoo sendiri tak tahu kemana tujuannya. Seharusnya mereka menggunakan obor kali ini, Kyungsoo cukup kesal harus terantuk-antuk beberapa kali karena tersandung. Beruntung Jongin bisa menahan tubuhnya sehingga ia tak jatuh terjelembab ketanah.

Kini matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas sebuah cahaya di ujung sana. Semakin mendekat dan ia semakin bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa pengawal telah siap disana, dengan pedang, busur beserta anak panahnya dan beberapa ekor kuda yang telah siap untuk digunakan.

"Tidak ada yang mengikuti kita?" Tanya Kai pada seorang pengawal yang memberikan tali kuda padanya.

Pengawal itu menggeleng, "Sejauh ini tidak Tuan, tapi kita harus segera bergegas. Mereka bisa mengejar kita kapan pun."

Kyungsoo membeku, ia semakin merasa ketakutan. Samar-samar entah kenapa ia bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang memucat di tengah kepanikannya. Jongin bukan satu-satunya, kurang lebih ada 7 pengawal disini dan semuanya memiliki wajah yang pucat sama seperti kondisi Jongin sekarang. Pertanyaan dalam benaknya menguar. Semakin bingung dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini.

Sebelum Kyungsoo ditarik lembut oleh Kai untuk segera menaiki kudanya, ia sempat menahan tangan itu dan menatapnya lekat-lekat dengan rasa penasaraan yang kuat.

"Tuan, tolong, katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Mohon Kyungsoo.

Untuk beberapa saat Jongin hanya bisa diam. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo yang menegang ketakutan. Memberinya kekuatan sebelum ia mengatakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya disini.

"Terjadi pemberontakkan, kita diserang." Bisik Jongin membuat Kyungsoo terperangah tak percaya. Ia tahu keluarga Kim adalah keluarga baik-baik, tidak mungkin ada yang berani menyerang mereka dengan cara seperti ini. "Sebelum semuanya terlambat kita harus pergi, aku harus menyelamatkanmu dan putra kita."

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Ayah mertua, Ibu mertua, dan seluruh keluarga lainnya."

Jongin semakin menekan kuat telapak tangannya pada pipi Kyungsoo. Pelupuk matanya tergenang dan sebelum buliran air mata itu jatuh, Kyungsoo telah lebih dulu meneteskan air mata mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. Semuanya terlalu kacau, tidak ada yang akan menduga peristiwa ini akan terjadi di malam yang seharusnya membahagiakan seluruh keluarga Kim.

Napasnya tercekat, Kyungsoo merasakan sesak di dadanya. Ia menjatuhkan wajahnya tak percaya bahkan ia merasakan lutut-lututnya mulai melemas. Sebelum ia terjatuh telapak tangan itu kembali menangkup kedua pipinya. Mengangkat wajahnya dan Kyungsoo bisa menemukan wajah Jongin yang tulus memberinya kepercayaan.

"Jangan takut, aku disini. Kita semua akan selamat." Bisiknya menguatkan dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangkap ketakutan di wajah Jongin. Jelas-jelas dialah yang berada pada posisi yang paling membahayakan saat ini.

Jongin langsung melepaskan tangkupan pipinya sebelum ia naik keatas kudanya. Jongin mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo. Tatapannya selalu sama, tulus dan menenangkan. Bahkan rasa kepercayaannya kini mulai muncul hanya untuk Jongin. Ia tidak pernah memiliki hubungan yang lebih khusus layaknya suami istri yang saling mencinai. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia akan mencoba mengikuti apapun yang dilakukan suaminya.

Dengan tangan gemetar Kyungsoo menggapai telapak tangan Jongin yang langsung ia genggam erat. Satu tangannya masih memeluk Taeoh yang tetap tenang dalam tidurnya. Ia naik keatas kuda yang ditunggangi Jongin dibantu oleh seorang pengawal yang mendorong tubuhnya dengan sopan.

Kyungsoo sedikit kesulitan dengan hanbok yang kini tengah dipakainya. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu, Sebaliknya setelah ia duduk diatas kuda bersama Jongin. Dengan refleks ia langsung memeluk erat pinggang suaminya dengan tangan lain, menahan tubuh Taeoh agar tidak terjepit dalam pangkuannya.

"Katakan padaku bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja." Bisik Kyungsoo di tengah ketakutannya saat ini.

Jongin menggapai lengan Kyungsoo yang memeluk pinggangnya. Menggenggamnya erat memberinya kekuatan, "Kita akan baik-baik saja." Balasnya lirih. Dan saat itu juga Kai langsung memacu kudanya. Melesat pergi diikuti beberapa pengawal dibelakangnya.

* * *

Kyungsoo ingat di malam pertama hari pernikahannya bersama Jongin. Pria yang telah berstatus suaminya itu memilih diam menikmati soju dan beberapa manisan yang telah dihidangkan dihadapan mereka dibandingkan untuk bicara. Bahkan sekedar melirik pun tidak ia lakukan.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang sangat menegangkan bagi Kyungsoo. Hari pertama ia ditempatkan dalam satu kamar bersama seorang Pria yang berstatus suaminya—Jongin. Ia bahagia? Tidak, yang ada di benaknya hanyalah Oh Sehun—kekasih yang ditinggalkannya. Namun ia tidak bisa menolak lagi kehendak, sudah sejauh ini. Ia tidak bisa lari begitu saja, bahkan ia tidak tahu betul dengan sifat asli seorang Kim Jongin; pengadil yang paling bijaksana di kerajaan. Bisa saja dari sikapnya yang dingin namun terkesan tenang memiliki sifat buruk yang sangat kasar. Kyungsoo tidak ingin memikirkan itu.

Kepalanya terasa pening dengan sanggul dan hiasan kepala yang menempel kuat di rambutnya. Kyungsoo merasa ia tengah memikul sebuah batu besar di kepalanya. Kyungsoo terusik, ia mulai merasa tak nyaman untuk duduk ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh rambut-rambutnya yang masih terikat.

Ia melirik dan menemukan Jongin dengan tangannya yang tengah melepaskan ikatan-ikatan antara rambut Kyungsoo dengan mahkota yang tengah dikenakannya. Kyungsoo beringsut mundur ketika pria itu semakin mendekat kebelakang tubuhnya.

"Tuan, apa yang sedang Anda lakukan?" Tanya Kyungsoo gugup. Tanpa sadar tangan-tangannya beralih mencengkram erat tali hanboknya.

Ia terdiam, bahkan mata gelap itu tak menatapnya. Mata itu masih tetap mengunci pada hiasan kepala yang baru setengah terlepas.

"Hanya melepaskan ikatanmu. Jika tidak segera dilepaskan, itu akan sakit." Jelasnya.

Kyungsoo hanya terpaku ketika tangan pria itu kembali menyentuh permukaan rambutnya. Ia terdiam dan menahan napas untuk beberapa saat ketika beban berat yang sebelumnya menyakiti kepalanya telah menghilang. Rambut-rambutnya yang terkepang kini jatuh dan Kyungsoo melarikan tangannya untuk menarik kepangan rambutnya kedepan sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau bisa istirahat jika kau mau." Ucap Jongin membuat Kyungsoo menatap Jongin lekat. Memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan pria itu benar. Namun ia tak bisa memastikan dengan jelas apa Jongin bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya, karena lagi-lagi Jongin melemparkan wajah untuk tidak menatapnya.

Kyungsoo mencengkram halus hanboknya. Berpikir apa malam ini ia akan aman? Apa Jongin benar-benar membiarkannya tanpa harus melewati malam pertama seperti pasangan pengantin baru pada umumnya? Bukannya ia senang, Kyungsoo hanya merasa tak pantas untuk hal itu. Lagipula ia masih ragu.

"Bagaimana dengan tuan?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu ketika kita tengah berdua, panggil saja aku Jongin."

Kyungsoo terdiam, bukan karena Jongin tak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan bagaimana pria itu menyarankannya untuk memanggil namanya. Itu terasa sangat sulit dan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menggigit lidahnya saat itu.

Ia bisa mendengar dentingan gelas keramik beradu antara cangkir dengan poci. Suara tegukan itu terdengar halus dan masih sangat tenang, sama seperti sikap Jongin saat ini.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Lirih Jongin yang kini mulai berani menatap Kyungsoo yang duduk di sampingnya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam dengan mata membulat ketika Jongin mengatakan hal yang tak terduga seperti itu. "Jika kau tidak mau, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

Kyungsoo sedikit menghela napas. Entah kenapa ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah sindiran halus dari seorang pria yang terhormat.

"Hubungan ini hanya sebagai perantara untuk menguntungkan keluarga kita masing-masing." Ingat Kyungsoo.

"Itu benar." Balas Jongin.

"Dan aku sama sekali tak menyukaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo. Jongin terdiam, ia hanya menatap lekat-lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang menunjukkan ekspresi serius saat ini; mengatakan bahwa apa yang ia sampaikan bukanlah sebuah omong kosong belaka.

Jongin melarikan tatapannya dan menatap lurus kearah makanan-makanan yang terlihat menggiurkan matanya. Namun pria itu sama sekali tak bicara ataupun beranjak, ia masih tetap duduk dengan posisi yang sama untuk beberapa menit. Membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti kamar yang tengah ditempati mereka malam ini. Kyungsoo membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menunggu apa tanggapan dari Jongin, bahkan ia merasakan Jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak ketika Jongin kembali membuka mulutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Lirihnya. "Tidak ada ikatan khusus yang terjalin di antara kita, tapi aku akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik."

Jongin melirik Kyungsoo. Mendapati wajah gadis itu yang datar tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya namun pria itu memilih menuangkan soju pada cangkir keramik sebelum meneguknya halus.

"Istirahatlah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Aku akan berhati-hati untuk tidak mengganggumu saat kita tidur nanti." Perintahnya tulus.

Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya ketika ia mengingat malam pertama mereka. Tidak terjadi apa-apa dan Jongin benar-benar menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo sama sekali. Masih melekat dalam ingatannya. Ketika ia terbangun pada malam hari. Pria itu memilih tidur dengan posisi terduduk di sudut kamar. Hanya menyelimuti kakinya dengan selimut tipis. Secara langsung atau tidak, Kyungsoo merasa ia menjadi seorang gadis yang jahat. Dan ia membenci harus mengingat bagaimana pria itu yang bersikap baik-baik saja padahal Kyungsoo tahu, seluruh tubuhnya kaku karena semalam harus tidur dengan posisi seperti itu.

Entah kenapa air matanya menetes begitu saja ketika mengingat hal itu. Jongin terlalu baik, bahkan ia terlalu baik untuk menyikapi gadis tak berperasaan sepertinya.

"Tuan.." Panggil Kyungsoo, namun Jongin sama sekali tak menjawabnya. Entah ia mendengarkannya atau tidak. Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya lagi sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya. "Jongin.."

Pria itu berdehem. Sedikit menoleh untuk memastikan bahwa Kyungsoo benar-benar memanggilnya. Meski ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kyungsoo yang bersandar di balik punggungnya.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?" Tanya Kyungsoo lirih.

"Sebrang desa, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Kyungsoo hanya terdiam mendengar apa yang di katakan Jongin. Suaminya itu menanyakan keadaanya tetapi suaranya terdengar lebih lemah darinya. Seharusnya ia yang mengatakan apakah ia baik-baik saja. Tapi mulutnya seolah terkunci. Menutup rapat untuk tak bicara lagi.

"Kita akan baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi Kai menyampaikan hal seperti itu. Ia tahu Jongin tengah mencoba menenangkannya kali ini. Tetapi kenapa jantungnya seolah berdebar ketakutan saat ini. Secara tak sadar ia semakin mencengkram baju Kai, memeluknya erat. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya semakin merapatkan tubuh Taeoh dalam dekapannya.

* * *

Mereka telah melewati hampir setengah hutan untuk pergi menyelamatkan diri. Semakin malam, semakin membuatnya mencekam. Namun Kyungsoo tidak bisa berbohong bahwa rasa kantuknya kini mulai datang dengan tiba-tiba. Ia hampir saja menutup matanya ketika ia merasakan deru napas suaminya terasa semakin cepat dan terus terbatuk beberapa kali. Bukan hanya sekali tetapi terus terjadi selama perjalan mereka mulai dari memasuki hutan.

"Jongin.. kau baik-baik saja?" Kyungsoo memanggil namanya, berharap Jongin menjawab pertanyaannya. Namun yang ia terima hanya sebuah deheman sebelum Kai kembali terbatuk semakin keras. Semakin ia tak menjawabnya secara tak langsung membuat Kyungsoo semakin khawatir.

"Jongin.." Lirihnya.

Tetapi tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara cekikan kuda yang cukup jauh dibelakangnya dan beberapa suara jatuh yang cukup keras. Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan beberapa pengawal yang telah terjatuh dari kudanya.

"Jongin mereka terjatuh!" Panik Kyungsoo membuat Jongin berhenti untuk sesaat dan ikut melirik kebelakang.

Membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Jongin untuk melihat situasi yang terjadi. Sebelum ia turun dari kudanya meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih berada diatas kuda dengan memeluk putranya erat.

Kyugsoo bisa melihat langkah Jongin yang tertatih. Mendekati beberapa pengawal yang terjatuh berbaring jauh dibelakang mereka. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tetapi ketika ia melihat Jongin yang langsung jatuh berlutut bersama pengawal lain yang terduduk disampingnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan dirinya sendiri untuk turun dari atas kuda dan melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekat dan gerakan pertama yang ia buat adalah menutup mulutnya terkejut dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia melihat sekitar 4 orang pengawal yang mengikuti mereka telah tergeletak dengan darah yang bercucuran dari mulut. Ia sempat ingin bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Tetapi ketika ia melihat wajah Jongin yang memucat, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Dibawah cahaya bulan yang menelusup masuk dari sela-sela pohon, ia bisa melihat dengan cukup jelas keringat yang membasahi kening suaminya. Wajahnya pucat, napasnya tersenggal dan tatapan yang kosong. Bukan hanya Kai, tiga orang pengawal yang tersisa juga kini tengah terbatuk.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan berlutut di samping tubuh suaminya. Menepuk bahunya pelan sebelum merambat menuju lengannya dan berhenti pada pergelangan tangannya untuk ia genggam erat.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Lirih Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…" Balasnya. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak menatap sosok yang dipanggilnya saat ini.

Kyungsoo kini bisa merasakan cengkraman kuat tangan Jongin pada pergelangan tangannya. Wajahnya melirik dan Kyungsoo mencoba menelisik arti dari tatapan yang diberikan Jongin saat ini.

"Kita telah diracun." Bisiknya dengan suara yang sangat lemah. Mata Kyungsoo membelalak. Ia tak mengerti maksud yang dikatakan Jongin padanya.

* * *

"Kita harus kembali Jongin, tidak, kita harus menemui tabib Istana dan membantu menyelamatkanmu!" Panik Kyungsoo terus menggenggam tangan suaminya yang kini duduk kian melemah. Punggungnya bersandar pada pohon.

"Kita tidak bisa kembali Kyungsoo, itu berbahaya.. untukmu." Bisiknya lemah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. Ia terus menguatkan hati ketika ia semakin melihat kondisi Jongin yang kian melemah dengan suara batuk yang kian keras. Kyungsoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana napasnya kian memburu lemah, tersenggal-senggal.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah sepanik ini. Bahkan ketika salah satu pengawal yang masih bertahan kini telah tak sadarkan diri di samping kudanya. Tergeletak bersama keempat pengawal lain. Menyisakan dirinya, Jongin, bersama kedua pengawal yang kini tengah menjaga mereka dengan tangan yang menyangga pada kuda-kuda mereka.

Kondisi ini terlalu menyulitkan. Bagaimana bisa mereka bisa diracuni seperti ini? Apa yang telah meracuni mereka? Jika itu pun terjadi ia juga harus mengalami kondisi yang sama seperti suaminya. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Lalu apa maksudnya ini?

"Siapa yang telah melakukan ini? Kenapa semuanya bisa menjadi seperti ini?" Kini kepanikan Kyungsoo menghilang menjadi suara isakan, suaranya bergetar ketakutan dengan genggaman tangan kian erat.

"Sepertinya mereka meracuni kita melalui minuman," Kai melarikan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo. Dan satu yang bisa Kyungsoo ingat. Pesta. Ya benar, minuman yang dikatakan Jongin tidak lain adalah minuman yang berada di pesta. Kyungsoo tidak ada disana karena sesuai peraturan, ia tidak diizinkan keluar kamar dan mengharuskan ia untuk menjaga Taeoh.

Tatapannya kian melembut dan semakin membuat Kyungsoo merasa sakit untuk menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

 _Berhenti bertanya padaku bahwa aku baik-baik saja!_ Kyungsoo rasanya ingin berteriak saat ini. Bagaimana bisa di dalam kondidisi seperti ini Jongin masih menanyakan keadaannya. Tanpa suara bulir-bulir air matanya kian menetes keluar dari sudut matanya. Tak kuasa melihat keadaan Jongin yang kian memburuk. Wajah pucat pasi dengan bibir yang membiru. Ia kedinginan.

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Menyangga tubuh Jongin untuk sedikit duduk tegap lalu menyelimuti tubuh yang kian melemah itu.

"Tidak," tahan Jongin. "Kau bisa kedinginan."

"Berhenti mengkhawatirkanku, aku akan menyelamatkanmu!" Teriak Kyungsoo dengan isakannya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berteriak dihadapan Jongin dan suaminya tak berkutik sama sekali. Selain diam dengan tatapan sendu.

Kyungsoo langsung merapatkan selimut yang ia lilitkan di tubuh Jongin. Lalu menyandarkan punggungnya dibalik pohon. Ia mencoba berpikir apa yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu karena ia tidak mungkin duduk dan melihat banyak nyawa lagi mati dihadapannya, apalagi itu adalah Jongin.

"Mereka menuju kearah kita!" Teriak satu pengawal dengan napas yang tersenggal.

Kyungsoo melarikan tatapannya pada pengawal itu dan melihat kedua tangannya yang telah siap dengan pedang di sisi tubuhnya. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan getaran ditanah yang mulanya pelan kini kian terasa bergetar. Suara kaki-kaki kuda yang tengah berlari.

Sebelum Kyungsoo menanyakan pendapatnya, pengawal itu telah berteriak jauh dari tempat Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Tuan, Nona, Anda harus segera pergi. Aku akan menghalau mereka disini!" Ungkapnya.

"Tapi bagaimana—" Suaranya tergagap, sungguh ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

"Saya akan menjaga keluarga Kim sampai mati. Percayalah, saya tidak akan membiarkan Nona dan Tuan dalam masalah dan terluka sedikitpun. Itu janjiku!"

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar ungkapan janji dari sang pengawal. Suaranya tegas dan lantang, mengatakan sebuah kesungguhan padahal ia sendiri tengah sekarat. Ia tengah melawan racun yang kini menyebar ditubuhnya namun semangatnya untuk bertarung kian memuncak membuat Kyungsoo bangga dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang begitu setia kepadanya—setia pada keluarga Kim.

Ia bisa melihat pancaran mata kesungguhan dari sang pengawal sebelum satu pengawal yang lain kini berlutut dihadapan mereka.

"Biar saya membatu Nona dan Tuan! Sampai saya mati." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo menatap kesungguhan di matanya. Pria ini masih muda, mungkin seumuran dengan sepupunya. Bahkan lebih muda darinya. Wajahnya memucat, keringatnya membanjiri wajahnya dengan bibir yang bergetar menahan sakit. Ia terdiam menunggu dan Kyungsoo tahu, ia harus memutuskan sesuatu sekarang juga.

Dengan mata terpejam, ia mengabil napas sesaat bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Baik katakanlah Kyungsoo belum pernah menjadi istri yang baik bagi Jongin, tetapi kali ini, ini adalah saatnya ia membalas apa yang telah diberikan Jongin kepadanya dengan segala ketulusan dan kebaikan hatinya. Ia harus menyelamatkan suaminya.

"Kita lanjutkan perjalanannya dan kita cari tabib setelah kita keluar dari hutan ini. Aku tahu tabib terkenal di sebrang desa!" Perintah Kyungsoo sungguh.

Ia langsung berdiri dan menatap wajah Taeoh dalam pangkuannya yang masih tertidur dengan tenang. Ia mengecup dalam-dalam kening halus putranya. Kini dia yang akan berkorban, apapun itu demi menyelamatkan keluarganya, menyelamatkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo merampas sebuah busur beserta anak panah yang ada disisi tubuh pengawal yang telah tak bernyawa. Melampirkannya disisi tubuhnya. Setelah itu ia langsung mengikatkan kuat-kuat tali yang menggendong Taeoh di depan tubuhnya. Setelah semuanya siap, ia berlutut dan menarik lengan Jongin dan merangkulkannya di bahunya.

Wajah yang memucat itu mendongak dan menatap penuh kelemahan. "Kau harus segera pergi, sia-sia saja menyelamatkanku." Bisik Jongin.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan suamiku mati begitu saja." Balas Kyungsoo. Menyeret dengan terpapah tubuh Jongin dibantu satu pengawal lain. Menaikkan tubuhnya yang lemah keatas kuda sebelum Kyungsoo naik menunggangi kudanya. Kini ia yang mengendalikan semuanya. Ia akan menyelamatkan Jongin apapun yang terjadi. Kyungsoo menggenggam kedua lengan Jongin yang duduk di belakang tubuhnya. Mengalungkan kedua lengan Jongin untuk memeluk perutnya erat.

Sebelum ia memacu kudanya untuk bergegas pergi. Ia berbisik, entah Jongin mendengarnya atau tidak.

"Bertahanlah, demi Taeoh, dan… demi diriku."

* * *

Kyungsoo bukanlah seorang penunggang kuda yang baik. Hanya saja ia pernah diajarkan untuk bisa menunggangi kuda bila dalam posisi bahaya. Ia juga pernah belajar menggunakan busur panah dan Ia mengayunkan pedang meski ia tidak pernah bertarung sama sekali. Hanya sebagai pertahanan diri. Meski dulu ia berpikir apa yang dipelajarinya tidak akan berpengaruh begitu besar untuknya, tetapi kali ini ia bersyukur. Setidaknya ia memiliki sedikit kemampuan untuk melawan musuh yang bisa saja menyerang mereka dengan tiba-tiba.

Ia bisa merasakan melalui kulit punggungnya bahwa napas suaminya kian pelan. Entah ia tertidur atau tak sadarkan diri. Namun, selagi ia merasakan cengkraman kuat tangan Jongin di pinggangnya dengan napas yang memburu di belakang tubuhnya. Ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk menyelamatkan Jongin.

Taeoh tak bergerak. Ia sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan hentakkan kuat tubuhnya yang memantul pelan menunggangi kuda. Ia sama sekali tidak menangis, sama sekali tidak merengek. Setidaknya, putranya aman dan dalam kondisi baik-baik saja. Mengingat udara malam yang kian dingin. Kabut mulai menutupi jalan yang tengah ia lewati.

Kyungsoo tak memerdulikan suhu dingin yang kini menusuk kulitnya yang terbuka. Meski wajahnya terasa kaku karena dinginnya embun yang merembes wajahnya. Ia sebisa mungkin melawan untuk bertahan. Ia tidak akan mengeluh dalam kondisi seperti ini. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa diandalkan disini adalah dirinya sendiri mengingat ia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sehat dan tidak diracuni.

Ia menunggangi kudanya yang berlari cepat. Mengikuti arah sang pengawal di depannya yang sama melesatnya. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengkhawatirkan kondisi pengawal muda itu. Apa benar ia baik-baik saja? Selain Jongin, ia juga tidak akan mengabaikannya. Pria muda itu harus selamat.

"Aku merasa lelah." Jongin berbisik dibalik tubuhnya dengan suara parau. Saat itu juga tangannya mulai mengendur.

"Tidak, Jongin tidak.." Ucapnya, satu tangannya menggapai lengan Jongin yang hampir terjatuh. Menahan sebisa mungkin tubuhnya untuk tetap bersandar di punggungnya.

"Ini sia-sia saja, Kyungsoo kau harus menyelamatkan dirimu."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu, aku akan menyelamatkanmu! Kumohon tetaplah bertahan."

Kini satu lengannya mencengkram kuat tangan-tangan Jongin untuk tetap memeluk pinggangnya dan satu tangannya lain mengendalikan kuda yang ditungganginya. Semakin memacu kudanya cepat agar ia bisa segera sampai di sebrang desa dan menyelamatkan nyawa Jongin dari racun yang ada di dalam tubuhnya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini untukku?"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Secara garis besar ia merasa harus untuk menyelamatkan Jongin namun perasaanya yang lain tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa. Apa ini sebuah belas kasihan, balas budi, atau mungkin kasih sayang. Ia tidak tahu dan ia hanya mencari aman untuk tidak mengatakannya.

"Kyungsoo?" Jongin memanggilnya, jelas ia menunggu jawaban yang ditanyakannya.

"Kau sendiri mengatakan bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja. Jadi tetaplah bertahan." Bisiknya, entah itu jawaban dari hati atau hanya ucapan tak bermakna. Karena jelas, ia tdak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan.

* * *

Embun kian merapat membutakan jalan mereka. Kyungsoo tidak tahu jalan keluar dari hutan ini selain mengikuti kuda pengawal di depannya. Ia mencoba fokus untuk tetap mengamati jalannya. Sebisa mungkin agar ia tidak kehilangan arah dan bisa membawa keluar Jongin secepatnya.

Namun kian lama, cengkraman lengan jongin pada pinggangnya kian melemah. Ia hampir jatuh kalau saja Kyungsoo tak menahannya. Bebannya semakin berat saja. Tubuh Jongin terasa akan benar-benar jatuh karan kini tubuhnya bersandar bertumpu pada sisi tubuhnya yang lain. Membuatnya tidak seimbang dan mau tak mau Kyungsoo berteriak pada sang pengawal di depanya untuk berhenti dan ia menghentikan kudanya kuat-kuat membuat kuda itu terkikik keras.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menahan tubuh Jongin untuk tak jatuh ketika pengawal dihadapannya mendekat dengan wajah yang masih sama pucat, hanya saja kini keringatnya semakin membanjiri wajah hingga lehernya.

"Nona?" Pria itu bertanya dengan suara parau.

"Kita berhenti sejenak." Titahnya.

"Tapi, Nona.. secepatnya kita harus keluar dari hutan ini. Mereka mengejar kita!"

Kyungsoo bisa melihat ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di wajah pengawal muda itu. Namun ia menggeleng. Ia tidak peduli, kini ia mengkhawatirkan kondisi tubuh Jongin. Meski ya, ia harus mencari tabib sesegera mungkin namun melihat keadaan Jongin ia ragu. Ia harus memastikan Jongin untuk tetap kuat dan mengambil keputusan untuk beristirahat. Sekaligus berpikir langkah apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya demi menyelamatkan kedua pria yang mungkin sekarang tengah sekarat oleh racun yang ada di dalam tubuh mereka.

Mungkin karena melihat tatapan memelas Kyungsoo, akhirnya pengawal itu mengangguk dan turun dari kudanya. Dengan langkah tertatih ia mendekat dan membatu Jongin untuk turun dari kudanya dan di ikuti Kyungsoo. Mereka kini saling berjalan memapah. Membawa Jongin duduk di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Ia meringis perlahan sebelum bernapas sedikit lega ketika punggungnya bersandar dengan nyaman pada batang pohon itu.

"Kau, baik-baik saja? Apa kau masih kuat untuk bertahan?" Kyungsoo berlutut di sisi tubuh Jongin. Matanya yang semula tertutup kini terbuka dengan senduu, membalas tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Kyung.." Napasnya tersenggal.

"Kita beristirahat dulu, tunggu aku, aku akan mencarikan sesuatu untukmu. Mungkin tanaman obat, hutan berguna. Aku tahu itu, aku akan mencarinya dan akan menyelamatkanmu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja dan—" Ucapannya terpotong ketika lengan Jongin menggapai pipinya lalu merambat halus menuju bibirnya mengatakan bahwa ia harus tutup mulut dan berhenti bicara.

"Itu tidak berguna." Bisik Jongin.

"Tapi Jongin, kau tidak—"

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, selama kau baik."

Kyungsoo tertegun mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Entah kenapa kini matanya kian memanas, Kyungsoo pikir tak lama lagi mungkin ia akan menangis dihadapan Jongin—lagi—namun ia tidak ingin terlihat rapuh dihadapannya. Ia harus menjadi wanita kuat dan meyakinkan Jongin bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup.

Ketika telapak tangan Jongin menjauh dari bibirnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Otak dan mulutnya seolah tidak bekerja untuk saling terhubung, mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan. Namun yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan saat ini hanya menangis dan menatap Jongin lekat meski kini matanya ia alihkan ke sisi lain.

Kyungsoo mengikuti arah tatapan Jongin dan berakhir pada wajah Jungkook yang kini berlutut cukup jauh di sisi tubuh Jongin. Dengan wajah tertekuk dan kedua tangan yang menyangga tubuhnya kedepan.

"Jungkook." Panggilnya membuat sang pengawal muda itu mengangkat wajahnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa aku pernah memanggil namamu sebelumnya?" Tanya Jongin.

"Ti..tidak Tuan." Bibirnya bergetar mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya. Tidak percaya bahwa Jongin mengenal nama pengawal semacam dirinya.

"Aku mengenal banyak nama pengawal, sungguh. Aku tidak percaya kau masih bisa bertahan." Jongin tersenyum di wajah pucatnya. "Seberapa banyak kau minum tadi?"

"Satu gelas," Ia berbisik lemah. "Sa.. saya.. tidak kuat untuk minum."

"Syukurlah.." Kai mendesah sebelum ia menggapai tangan Jungkook untuk mendekat padanya. "Kau lebih bisa bertahan lama dariku. Bawa Nona Kyungsoo bersamamu." Perintahnya lirih.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo tersentak mendengar penuturan Jongin pada Jungkook. Ia menatap tidak percaya bahwa Jongin akan mengatakan hal semacam itu, seperti kalimat menyerah. Bahkan Jongin sama sekali tidak menatapnya dan memilih menatap lekat wajah Jungkook dengan serius. Wajah pengawal muda itu masih tertegun tak percaya.

"Ti.. tidak Tuan. Saya akan menyelamatkan Anda sekeluarga. Itu telah menjadi janji saya pada keluarga Kim."

"Tidak Jungkook.. tidak. Aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lama." Kai terbatuk membuat Kyungsoo merangkulkan tangannya pada tubuh Jongin yang hampir tejatuh. "Istriku, anakku, mereka harus selamat. Kau juga.."

Kyungsoo menatap penuh sendu ketika wajah Jungkook membeku dengan tetesan air mata yang jatuh dari matanya. Kedua telapak tangannya mengepal di atas tanah. Tubuhnya bergetar namun tatapannya masih mengunci pada mata Jongin.

"Tidak," Sahutnya. "Aku akan tetap disini, apapun yang tejadi. Aku telah berjanji untuk mati, Ini setiaku pada keluarga Kim." Ucapnya penuh tekad.

"Meskipun aku yang memerintahkanmu?"

"Maafkan aku Tuan." Jungkook duduk dengan tegap sebelum ia menunduk dan memberi ucapan permintaan maaf.

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar desahan napas Jongin sebelum akhirnya ia kembali bersandar dan menutup matanya. Sebelum seluruh perhatiannya teralihkan pada Jongin, Jungkook memanggilnya dan menatapnya penuh keyakinan.

"Aku akan berjaga-jaga di depan, nona."

Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mengangguk. Membiarkan pengawal muda itu berdiri dengan langkah tertatih. Mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berjaga kesisi lain dimana jalan itu merupakan jalan yang sebelumnya telah mereka lewati.

Kyungsoo kini mengambil posisi duduknya untuk bersisian dengan tubuh Kai yang menyandar lelah di batang pohon. Kedua tangan Kyungsoo kini beralih memeluk Taeoh yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak bersuara. Ia memejamkan mataya untuk sesaat sebelum ia mengatur napasnya untuk tetap tenang. Ia tidak tahu apa yang selanjutnya terjadi karena saat ini secara tiba-tiba tubuh Kai jatuh pada sisi tubuhnya. Kepalanya menyandar dengan lemah di pundaknya dan napasnya seolah menghangatkan wajah Kyungsoo saat ini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau begitu keras kepala, sama perti dia."

Kyungsoo tahu, kini Jongin tengah memarahinya dan Jungkook. Mereka berdua sama-sama tidak ingin mendengarkannya dan malah memilih tetap tinggal disini menjaga Jongin yang kondisinya mulai memburuk.

"Bukan itu, aku tidak ingin egois. Dan aku yakin, pengawal itu.. maksudku Jungkook, dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama sepertiku."

Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling terdiam. Jongin yang tengah mengatur napasnya dan Kyungsoo yang masih berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak panik kembali. Jujur saja, semakin ia mendengar suara Kai terbatuk semakin ia merasa takut. Takut jika darah itu keluar dari mulut bersama batuknya setelah itu ia berakhir seperti pengawal-pengawal lain yang telah jauh mereka tinggalkan.

"Kita tidak pernah sedekat ini sebelumnya." Bisik Jongin. Kyungsoo melirik dan menatap mata suaminya yang tengah tertutup dengan rapat. "Dan kau harus tahu, betapa senangnya aku mendengar kau memanggil namaku, dibandingkan sebutan Tuan."

Kyungsoo mengelak, "Itu kewajibanku, aku menjaga kesopanan di tengah keluarga."

"Itu terdengar seperti aku tengah membudakimu, dan aku tidak ingin mendengarmu memanggilku seperti itu."

Kyungsoo terlonjak mendengar penuturan Jongin, namun ia tidak bisa bergerak. Sepertinya udara dingin yang tengah menusuk kulitnya sekarang telah membekukan seluruh tubuhnya, termasuk otaknya saat ini.

"Aku ingin kau memandangku, melihatku selayaknya suami tapi aku tidak bisa memaksakan diriku seperti itu," lanjutnya. "Bahkan aku tidak bisa melihatmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kini matanya menatap lekat wajah Jongin. Menunggu mata itu terbuka dan menjelaskan semuanya lebih jelas. Karena sungguh, ia tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Jongin kali ini. Mungkin karena pengaruh racun itu kini Jongin mulai bicara yang tidak masuk akan kepadanya.

Ketika kelopak dengan bulu mata yang lebat itu terbuka. Dengan was-was Kyungsoo menunggu, apakah Jongin akan melihatnya atau bahkan tidak menatapnya sama sekali seperti apa yang telah dikatakannya. Tetapi suaminya itu benar-benar tidak melihatnya, tidak menatapnya bahkan sama sekali tidak mengalihkan perhatian hanya untuk sekedar melirik Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa melihatku?" Tanya Kyungsoo ragu.

Butuh waktu cukup lama untuk Kyungsoo mendapatkan jawaban. Selagi ia menunggu, ia hanya bisa melihat helaan napas Kai yang cukup berat ditariknya untuk ia hirup lalu hembuskan. Kai membuka mulutnya dan saat itu suaranya cukup tercekat seperti tertahan di tenggorokannya. Terlihat sekali ia sangat ragu menyampaikan apa yang dikatakannya kali ini.

"Karena jika aku terlalu lama melihatmu, aku takut aku semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu."

Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia merasa tubuhnya mati rasa, jantungnya berdebar keras dengan wajah yang menghangat mendengar penuturan Jongin tadi. Benarkah yang dikatakan Jongin? Jatuh cinta? Apakah pria yang berstatus suaminya itu jatuh cinta kepadanya?

Sebelum Kyungsoo bisa berkomentar, mata Jongin yang gelap ia larikan pada tubuh yang ada dalam pangkuan Kyungsoo saat ini. Menatapnya lekat-lekat dan tak bergerak sama sekali. Sebuah ketegangan muncul di wajahnya. Entah apa itu membuat Kyungsoo ikut melirik menatap Taeoh.

"Bayi kita.." Lirih Jongin.

"putra kita, Taeoh, dia—" Napasnya tersentak. Jantungnya yang tadi berdebar cepat kini berhenti begitu saja. Tangannya menggantung dengan takut ketika ia menyentuh kulit putranya yang dingin dan kaku. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang, dan ia merasa seluruh pandangannya berputar dengan hebat. "Taeoh.." Bisiknya sebelum ia meneteskan air matanya di wajahnya yang membeku.

* * *

 **To be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

Kyungsoo mematung, ia kembali menangis dengan satu telapak tangan menutup mulutnya sedangkan telapak tangan yang lain mencengkram erat selimut yang sebelumnya digunakan Taeoh. Ia tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya yang terus menetes. Ia mencoba sebisa mungkin untuk bersikap tenang seperti sebelumnya tapi ia tidak bisa. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap nanar Jongin yang kini tengah melakukan pertolongan tehadap Taeoh.

Meski pandangannya mengabur karena air mata. Ia masih cukup bisa melihat bahwa Taeoh kini bernapas secara perlahan. Bibirnya mengering dan terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali. Umurnya belum genap tiga bulan dan ia harus melakukan perjalanan seperti ini. Perjalanan yang tidak selayaknya bayi seumurannya untuk pergi meninggalkan luar kamar yang hangat dan menghadapi cuaca dingin seperti ini. Suhu malam ini memang bisa dibilang sangat dingin. Apalagi menjelang pagi seperti ini. Ditambah mereka berada di tengah hutan, tanpa cahaya, tanpa api, tanpa peghangat yang memadai.

Kyungsoo masih mencoba menahan perasaan takutnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang Kai lakukan saat ini, karena setelah melepaskan selimut yang membalut tubuh Taeoh, suaminya lekas membuka kain penutup yang menutupi tubuh putranya hingga bertelanjang. Kyungsoo ingin berteriak melihat apa yang telah Kai lakukan. Melepaskan semua kain yang menutupi tubuh Taeoh sama saja membunuhnya. Namun ia langsung menutup mulutnya ketika dengan tangan yang bergetar. Jongin melepaskan tali ikatan yang mengikat pakaian atasannya. Melawan rasa dingin sendiri untuk ia lepaskan hingga menampakkan dada telanjangnya. Jongin langsung mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk tubuh Taeoh. Merapatkan tubuhnya dengan dada telanjangnya. Berharap kehangatan tubuhnya bisa membantu banyak keadaan Taeoh di mana kulitnya seolah membeku kedinginan.

"Kumohon, ayo putraku.. menangislah.."

Jongin terus menggumamkan permohonan kepada putranya untuk segera membuka mata. Menggosokkan telapak tangannya pada punggung Taeoh, dan terus meniupkan napasnya pada ceruk leher Taeoh. Sesekali Jongin terbatuk namun itu tidak menyurutkan niatnya untuk membuat Taeoh agar tetap hangat dan tidak merasakan kedinginan supaya nyawanya tidak terancam.

Kyungsoo masih terus menangis. Berharap sebuah keajaiban bisa menyelamatkan putranya. Jongin yang menyadari hal itu pertama kali. Karena ia merasa khawatir ketika melihat tubuh putranya yang hanya diam tak bergerak sama sekali. Secepat dengan apa yang Jongin perhatikan, Kyungsoo baru menyadari bahwa keterdiaman Taeoh yang sama sekali tidak menangis dan terusik adalah sebuah tanda bahwa putranya tengah kedinginan. Bibirnya membiru dengan wajah yang pucat. Kulit yang tadinya putih bersih dengan segar kini menjadi dingin dan kaku, sama pucatnya dengan wajahnya. Darah dagingnya.

Ia teringat pertama kali ketika Ayah mertuanya—Perdana Menteri Kim—mengarapkan seorang cucu di keluarganya. Ia meminta dengan penuh harap kepada Kyungsoo untuk bisa melahirkan seorang putra dan memberikan seorang cucu di tengah keluarga Kim.

Kyungsoo yang saat itu masih belum pernah berhubungan selayaknya suami istri dengan Jongin hanya bisa membeku mendengar permintaan yang disampaikan secara halus oleh ayah mertuanya itu. Ia bingung, ia ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya tapi ia takut, apalagi jika ia menolak. Itu sangat tidak baik. Dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo hanya menganggukan kepalanya dengan ragu.

Malam itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa terdiam menunggu kepulangan Jongin di depan pintu kamar yang tertutup. Berharap secepatnya Jongin langsung masuk ke kamar sehingga semua ucapan yang sebelumnya telah disampaikan kepada Kyungsoo bisa ia ceritakan kepada Jongin. Sebelum semua keberaniannya menghilang.

Saat pintu terbuka. Ia masih tersentak terkejut ketika Jongin menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Ia terdiam di ambang pintu, menatap Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya dan menunduk memberi salam.

"Kau belum tidur?" Tanya Jongin pada malam itu. Seingatnya, Kyungsoo tidak pernah tidur terlalu larut. Ketika ia pulang Kyungsoo pasti telah tertidur.

"Tuan, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Ucapnya hati-hati.

Kyungsoo bisa menemukan wajah penasaran Jongin sebelum ia melepas topi beserta pedangnya, menyimpannya di sudut ruangan. Jongin mengambil posisi duduk di hadapan kyungsoo yang kini ikut terduduk dengan was-was.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Hmm.. itu, tentang Perdana Menteri, ini tentang Ayah mertua." Ucapnya. Jongin masih terdiam menunggu apa yang akan disampaikan Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya Kyungsoo seserius ini bicara kepadanya. "Seorang cucu."

"Seorang cucu?"

"Seorang putra, putra dari keturunan keluarga Kim." Lanjut Kyungsoo dengan ragu.

Kyungsoo menundukkan wajahnya sesaat setelah ia menemukan raut keterkejutan di wajah Jongin. Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin bisa menangkap dengan baik maksud dari ucapannya kali ini. Ia berharap Jongin mengambil sebuah keputusan namun ia terlalu takut. Takut dengan jawaban yang akan diberikan Jongin. Namun sekian lama ia menuggu, pria itu masih diam tak berkomentar sedikitpun.

"Tuan.."

"Istirahatlah.. aku akan mencari cara untuk bisa membujuk Ayah tentang keinginannya itu."

Ia terkesiap mendengar jawaban Jongin. Apakah itu berarti Jongin tidak akan mengabulkan permintaaan ayahnya sendiri untuk bisa menimang seorang cucu? Bahkan mulutnya hanya bisa terbuka tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Ia langsung mematung ketika Jongin langsung melemparkan tatapannya dan berdiri untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar mereka. Dan untuk satu malam itu, suaminya itu tidak kembali memasuki kamar mereka. Hingga pagi menjelang.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak permbicaraan itu dan Jongin sama sekali tidak membahas tentang cucu yang di inginkan ayah mertuanya. Entah apa yang jongin katakan kepada Ayahnya, bahkan kini Ayah mertua tak mengatakan apapun lagi untuk mengungkit perihal cucu itu. Namun secara tak langsung membuat ia dirundung rasa bersalah, Kyungsoo merasa telah menghancurkan harapan seluruh keluarga Kim. Jongin juga tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu sampai suatu hari Kyungsoo kembali membicarakannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu Kyungsoo, berhentilah mengatakan bahwa kau merasa bersalah dan betanggung jawab." Balas jongin saat itu. Namun Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak menerimanya, ia merasa dianggap sebagai beban dalam keluarga Kim bila ia tidak melakukan apa yang selayaknya ia lakukan. Termasuk itu adalah menjadi istri yang berbakti kepada Jongin.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh, Tuan. Bagaimana bila Perdana Menteri tidak menyukaiku, karena.." Ia menelan ludahnya beberapa saat sebelum ia kembali membuka suaranya ragu. "Tidak memberikan seorang keturunan."

Jongin menatapnya untuk beberapa saat. Matanya lembut dan begitu sendu, namun ia tidak bisa mengartikan tatapan Jongin itu kepadanya. Dengan ragu Kyungsoo mendekat dan duduk lebih tenang di hadapan Jongin.

"Termasuk, putra untukmu."

"Pernikahan ini, hubungan ini, hanya perjodohan biasa. Kau ingat itu Kyungsoo?" Suara Jongin terdengar tercekat namun ia masih bisa terlihat tenang saat ini.

"Aku tahu itu," suaranya memudar. "Tapi, akan jauh lebih baik. Kita melakukannya, dan ya.. tanpa perasaan."

"Aku tidak meyakini itu. Kau akan membenciku Kyungsoo, bila aku telah melakukannya."

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Aku sudah terkurung di rumah ini, aku telah terikat dengan keluarga ini dan aku telah terikat denganmu? Aku lemah, dan aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain berbakti selayaknya menantu di keluarga ini."

Untuk pertama kalinya saat itu Kyungsoo mengatakan kesungguhannya. Ia tidak ingin dipandang sebagai wanita yang hanya menumpang tinggal di rumah mertuanya. Meskipun ia membenci perjodohan ini, ia membenci pernikahan ini, ia membenci pernikahannya. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Perasaannya jauh teramat mencintai Sehun namun bila ia menatap ke depan, di sana ada Jongin. Ia diam dan tak melakukan apapun kepadanya. Katakanlah Kyungsoo akan menyesal suatu hari nanti, namun untuk kali ini. Ia ingin lepas dari tatapan penuh kesedihan dari keluarga Kim kepadanya. Setidaknya ia memberikan seorang putra dan semua itu selesai. Butuh waktu lama hingga Kyungsoo yakin dengan pilihannya saat ini dan Jongin mau tak mau mengangguk dan menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Hanya malam itu, hanya untuk sekali, untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya mereka begitu sangat dekat satu sama lain, hanya untuk sebuah harapan. keturunan bagi keluarga Perdana Menteri Kim.

* * *

Itu terjadi sudah cukup lama, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas raut kebahagian seluruh keluarga Perdana Menteri Kim ketika tabib Istana menyampaikan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mengandung seorang bayi. Seluruh keluarga bersuka cita.

Ia mendapatkan begitu banyak perhatian, cinta, kasih sayang. Hadiah materi yang melimpah diberikan kepadanya sebagai tanda bahwa ia akan disejahterakan. Makanan-makanan yang menggiurkan selalu tersaji di hadapannya namun ia tidak bisa memakannya karena keinginannya untuk muntah lebih banyak daripada untuk makan.

Dan yang terakhir, begitu membekas dalam ingatannya adalah senyuman Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Jongin tersenyum begitu tulus di hadapannya, di hadapan tabib Istana yang menyampaikan bahwa Kyungsoo tengah mengandung anaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya Jongin menyematkan sebuah ciuman di perutnya dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan menyesela harus mengandung anak ini.

Satu hari setelah malam yang dilewati Kyungsoo bersama Jongin. Kyungsoo jujur kepada Sehun, melalui suratnya ia berharap bahwa Sehun bisa menerima kondisi kekurangannya saat ini. Namun yang ia dapatkan sebuah surat berisi hinaan yang tak berdasar dari Sehun kepada Jongin beserta seluruh keluarga Perdana Menteri Kim. Saat itu ia takut, melalui surat, Sehun telah mencaci maki Jongin. Apa yang akan ia lakukan jika suatu hari ia hamil dan melahirkan putra dari keluarga Kim? Ia tidak dapat membayangkannya.

Semua berjalan begitu sangat cepat hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo melahirkan seorang bayi, seorang putra. Cucu pertama dari keluarga perdana Menteri Kim beserta kebahagiaan yang terpancar bersamanya. Penyesalan itu berangsur menghilang, beralih menjadi sebuah kasih sayang yang tidak bisa ia ucapkan. Bukan membencinya, kini Kyungsoo mencintai putranya, darah dagingnya bersama Jongin. Untuk pertama kalinya juga ia melihat suaminya itu menangis ketika ia menimang tubuh kecil putranya.

Semuanya begitu sangat cepat untuk datang, semuanya juga begitu sangat cepat untuk menghilang. Ia mendapatkan kebahagiaan yang tidak bisa ia jelaskan dan kini ia tidak ingin kehilangan kebahagiaannya itu. Ia masih berharap bahwa putranya bisa diselamatkan.

Pandangannya mengabur, kini tatapannya teralih kepada Jungkook yang berdiri mencengkram kuat-kuat pedangnya. Kyungsoo yakin, ia bisa melihat tangisan yang tersembunyi dari wajah pria muda itu, memperhatikan apa yang tengah dilakukan Tuannya. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau kembali memperhatikan apa yang kini tengah Jongin lakukan. Jongin adalah sosok seorang ayah yang benar-benar penuh kasih dan besar hati. Dalam kondisinya yang memburuk, ia masih memikirkan nyawa putranya di bandingkan dirinya sendiri.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo langsung jatuh ke tanah, menumpu tubuhnya untuk tidak benar-benar jatuh tak sadarkan diri saat ini. Ia merasa bersalah karena hanya dirinya yang tidak menerima semua kesakitan yang di alami Jongin juga Taeoh. Kenapa harus putranya? Dia masih terlalu kecil. Bahkan ia baru melihat dunia yang baru saja dikenalnya. Putranya belum mengetahui mana yang bbaik dan mana yang buruk. Dan Taeoh tidak pantas untuk mendapatkan ketidakadilan seperti ini. _Kumohon.. kumohon… jangan ambil putraku. Ambil saja nyawaku.._

Ketika matanya mulang berkunang-kunang dan merasa bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya. Malam yang mencekam kini terpecah oleh suara tangisan keras. Suara tangisan itu bagaikan sebuah keajaiban yang sangat di nantikan Kyungsoo. Ia mendongak dan menemukan Taeoh yang kini menangis dalam dekapan Jongin. Sedangkan suaminya telah bersandar dengan napas terengah, matanya terpejam dan punggungnya bersandar dengan lemas di dahan pohon.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan menatap Taeoh yang menangis, meskipun ia tidak membuka matanya tapi dengan mendengar suara tangisannya, sedikit rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutannya menghilang. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo langsung memangku tubuh Taeoh dan mendekapnya erat. Melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Jongin lakukan dengan mengusap punggung telanjang Taeoh dengan telapak tangan miliknya.

"Syukurlah, oh.. putraku." Desah Kyungsoo lega. Ia terus menghujami ciuman bertubi-tubi pada wajah Taeoh yang masih menangis. "Kau akan selamat.. ibu, akan menjagamu."

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo melirik dan menemukan Jongin yang kini menatapnya dengan tatapan sendu. Ia terdiam dan ia baru teringat bahwa masih ada satu orang lain di sisinya yang masih membutuhkan bantuan—Suaminya.

"Tutupi dia dengan selimut tadi dan terus simpan wajahnya pada lehermu. Biarkan dia tetap hangat." Jongin sedikit menghela napas perlahan. "Dia harus selamat."

Ia tertegun, Kyungsoo langsung menuruti apa yang di perintahkan Jongin kepadanya. Ia menarik selimut yang sebelumnya tergeletak di tanah lalu menutupi tubuh telanjang Taeoh, menghindarkannya dari suhu dingin. Kyungsoo menempatkan wajah Taeoh pada ceruk lehernya. Terus menenangkannya untuk tidak menangis lagi sekaligus menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan yang masih menggosok halus punggungnya. Kyungsoo langsung menatap Jongin sekali lagi, dan suaminya kembali terdiam dengan mata yang terpejam. Sesekali ia meringis dan terbatuk tapi ia masih bertahan untuk tetap sadar saat ini.

Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mendekat dan membenarkan pakaian Jongin yang sebelumnya terbuka. Saat ia meraih tali ikat pakaian Jongin, saat itulah matanya terbuka dan Kyungsoo merasa ia tengah melihat kedua bola mata yang tengah bersinar di hadapanya. Ia langsung menunduk dan kembali melanjutkan niatnya untuk membenarkan pakaian Jongin, menghindari segala kemungkinan suaminya dari rasa kedinginan.

"Terima kasih." Bisik Kyungsoo.

"Taeoh adalah putra kita." Balasnya membuat Kyungsoo tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya mendengar nada ketulusan yang diberikan Jongin. Sebuah ungkapan yang begitu banyak makna di dalamnya dan Kyungsoo tak bisa membohongi perasaanya bahwa ia beruntung memiliki suami seperti Jongin.

* * *

Sebelum semua ini terjadi. Kyungsoo menutup matanya, ia tidak pernah benar-benar memperhatikan apa yang Jongin lakukan. Ia tidak tahu, apa yang suaminya sukai dan apa yang suaminya benci. Apa kebiasannya dan apa yang biasa ia lakukan ketika tengah bersamanya. Bahkan Kyungsoo merasa buta untuk bisa melihat ketulusan yang terdapat di wajah Jongin. Jika ada kata yang bisa menggantikan seluruh perasaannya terhadap apa yang telah Jongin berikan. Hanya satu kata, yaitu penyesalan.

Seharusnya Ia benar-benar melihat bahwa Jongin bukan hanya seorang suami yang mengharuskan ia terikat dengannya. Bukanlah seorang suami yang mengharuskan ia tinggal dengannya. Bukan juga seorang suami yang hanya memuaskan keinginannya sendiri. Ia adalah suami yang akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa menyenangkan istrinya.

Tidak ada kata lain yang bisa mengungkapkan seluruh penyesalannya kali ini, selain berharap bahwa ia bisa memutar waktu kembali. Bersikap lebih baik kepada Jongin meskipun itu hanya sebuah perhatian kecil.

"Kyungsoo.." Sebuah ringisan membuat Kyungsoo membuka matanya ketika ia sedang menghangatkan tubuh Taeoh yang mulai tenang. Jongin menggapai satu pergelangan tangannya, menggenggam dengan erat. Menunjukkan kesakitannya yang kini mulai ia rasakan kembali.

"Aku takut saat ini." Bisiknya lemah membuat Kyungsoo harus mendekat utuk bisa mendengar lebih jelas apa yang dikatakan Jongin.

"Takut?" Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya cemas.

"Aku takut jika aku tidak bisa melihatmu lagi." Untuk beberapa saat ia terdiam dengan tubuh Kyungsoo yang kaku tertegun dengan apa yang dikatakan Jongin kepadanya. "Perlahan, racun ini telah merenggut seluruh tubhku. Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa." Napasnya tersenggal namun ia masih terus berbicara. "Entah kenapa aku merasa menyesal.. kenapa aku tidak menatapmu sejak dulu?"

"Jongin.."

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu dengan gaun pengantin merah, dengan mahkota emas di atas kepalamu, dengan riasanmu, dengan wajahmu yang bersemu. Aku merasa aku telah jatuh cinta kepada calon pengantinku sendiri."

Napasnya terhenyak mendengar cerita yang dikatakan Jongin. Alih-alih untuk menjawab, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkomentar selain menutup mulutnya dan mencengkram kuat-kuat ujung hanboknya untuk memaksakan dirinya mendengar semua cerita ini.

"Aku tahu ini salah, perasaan yang salah. Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum saat itu namun melihatmu dengan mata yang sendu membuatku menyerah, menyiratkan sekali bahwa.. kau tengah bersedih. Kau tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku tahu itu.. dan aku memaksakan diriku untuk tidak lagi melihatmu."

"Setiap aku melihatmu, aku selalu jatuh cinta padamu. Aku selalu ketakutan dan selalu memalingkan wajahku, mencoba berpaling bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk bisa kau cintai. Semua pertanyaan selalu berakhir dengan tanpa jawaban. Kenapa aku bisa menyukaimu, kenapa aku bisa jatuh cinta padamu? Tidak ada yang pantas, ya.. selain itu adalah dirimu. Aku tidak ingin egois meski kenyataanya aku sangat menginginkanmu."

Setelah Jongin menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia langsung berpaling menatap Kyungsoo. Dengan wajah lemah dan mata yang sendu.

Matanya masih sehangat dulu, selembut dulu. Dan Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus ia sampaikan. Ia merasa sakit sekaligus menyesal. Bagaimana bisa Jongin mengatakan hal seperti itu?

"Aku tahu kau membenciku kali ini." Bisik Jongin, dan satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo semakin sakit adalah senyumannya. Senyuman yang penuh rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku yang tidak tahu diri ini, maafkan aku karena telah jatuh cinta padamu."

Hatinya terenyuh, tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya. Bagaimana bisa Jongin meminta maaf untuk sebuah perasaan, perasaan yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan bahwa Jongin jatuh cinta kepadanya? Jantunganya berdebar, tubuhnya tiba-tiba menghangat begitu cepat. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa begitu saja menangis. Ketulusannya, kemurahan hatinya, perhatiannya, kini Kyungsoo tahu artinya. Semua yang ditunjukkan Jongin kepadanya bukan hanya sebuah sikap kesopanan. Melainkan sebuah bentuk rasa kasih, perasaan cinta. Selayaknya suami kepada istrinya.

"Jika sesuatu terjadi, apapun.. jaga Taeoh. Jaga putra kita.. darah dagingku." Lirihnya.

Kyungsoo tergagap. Entah kenapa ia tidak ingin mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Tadi itu terdengar seperti sebuah kalimat perpisahan. _Tidak, tidak. Apa yang Jongin katakan?_

"Tuan bersembunyilah! Mereka datang!" Teriak Jungkook.

Perhatian Kyungsoo terpecah, kini ia bisa mendengar beberapa langkah kaki kuda yang berlari cepat ke arah mereka. Kyungsoo mempererat pelukannya pada tubuh Taeoh dan berusaha sebisa mungkin utuk menyeret tubuh Jongin untuk pergi bersamanya. Namun Jongin tetap diam, tak begerak sedikit pun.

"Jongin, kumohon, ayo kita pergi!"

"Tidak Kyungsoo, kau yang harus pergi." Suruhnya lemah.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan tangisannya yang mulai pecah. "Tidak, tidak, aku tidak mau kehilangan orang-orang yang kucintai. Cukup Ayah, ibu mertua.." Suaranya tercekat, ia seolah tidak bisa bernapas sebelum ia meyakinkan dirinya untuk lebih menatap lekat Jongin saat ini. "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."

Ini adalah sebuah ketulusan. Suara teriakan Jungkook yang mengingatkannya mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo menarik tubuh Jongin yang lemas berdiri dan membawanya dengan tertatih kebalik semak yang ada di balik pohon yang tadi mereka gunakan untuk beristirahat.

Tubuh Jongin maupun Kyungsoo tesungkur cukup keras di tanah. Lengannya masih memeluk tubuh Taeoh dalam dekapannya. Sebelum akhirnya ia duduk dan menarik Jongin yang terkelungkup untuk bangkit dan membawanya bersembunyi. Meminimalisir keberadaanya untuk tidak terlihat dari kawanan yang tengah memburunya.

* * *

Suara dentingan pedang membuat Kyungsoo semakin meringkuk dengan satu lengan memeluk Taeoh dan satu lengan lain merangkul bahu Jongin untuk bersembunyi. Ia menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sebisa mungkin menahan isakan ketakutan yang bisa saja membuat orang-orang itu menemukannya.

Ia mengkhawatirkan keadaan Jungkook saat ini. Kyungsoo yakin dari suara kaki kuda yang datang mendekat bahwa Jungkook telah diserang lebih dari satu orang. Dia tidak tahu. Ia takut, lemah, dan tak berdaya.

Hingga akhirnya ia merasa sulit untuk benapas ketika mendengar suara Jungkook yang memekik menyakitkan. Ia menutup mulutnya ketika ia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi kepada Jungkook. Kekejaman yang tak berbelas kasih lagi dan lagi telah menghilangkan satu orang nyawa yang tak berdosa.

Jongin yang ada di sisinya hanya bisa meringis dengan desahan napas yang tak bisa Kyungsoo artikan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi selain semakin meringkuk untuk mendekap tubuh Jongin yang lemah.

"Saya rasa, mereka telah melarikan diri Tuan."

"Itu tidak mungkin." Ucapnya pelan.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Ia mengenal suara itu. Ia yakin ia benar-benar tidak asing dengan suara berat dan rendah itu. Dan satu yang bisa diingatnya adalah Oh Sehun—apa mungkin?

"Pengawal itu tidak mungkin membawa dua kuda sekaligus," pria dengan tubuh tinggi, berkulit putih pucat yang kini menunggangi kudanya langsung melarikan tatapannya pada kuda-kuda yang tengah terikat di satu dahan pohon. "Mereka masih ada disini, aku yakin itu."

"Bisa saja mereka mengecoh kita, Tuan."

"Instingku selalu benar." Jawabnya tak terbantahkan.

Mata yang tadinya menatap lurus kini beralih menatap setiap prajurit yang ada di bawah kekuasaannya. Memberikan mereka satu tatapan mencekam dari satu prajurit ke prajurit lainnya. Jelas sebagai pemimpin, ia tidak ingin ada pembantahan.

"Cari, mereka! Dan pastikan mereka berada di hadapanku hidup-hidup!" Teriaknya membuat seluruh prajurit yang kurang lebih sekitar 5 orang itu bergegas berpencar untuk mencari.

Kyungsoo maih menutup mulutnya dengan satu telapak tangannya. Tidak percaya bahwa di balik semua pemberontakkan ini, Sehun salah satu di antaranya—bukan, melainkan Sehunlah otak dari semua pemberontakkan ini.

Napasnya kian terasa sesak ketika ia mengerahkan seluruh prajuritnya untuk berpencar. Ia yakin, Sehun tengah mencarinya bersama Jongin. Haruskah ia melakukan hal sekejam ini? kini ia tahu arti dari surat yang Sehun berikan bahwa dirinya akan menjemput Kyungsoo untuk pergi meninggalkan keluarga Kim. Kini ia tahu, dengan semua pemberontakkan ini. Ia yang sudah terlalu banyak menangis karena cemas oleh keadaan Jongin, kini semakin merasa sesak karena kekecewaannya terhadap Sehun.

Tubuhnya begetar di penuhi ketakutan luar biasa sekaligus ketidak percayaannya akan kekejaman yang telah Sehun lakukan. Dari mendekap, kini ia beralih mencengkram lengan atas Jongin kuat-kuat. Secara tidak langsung menyampaikan bahwa ia tengah dalam kondisi yang paling buruk untuk dirinya saat ini.

Jongin menatapnya. Kelopak matanya kian membuatnya ingin segera menutup untuk terlelap lelah. Namun ia tidak tega, ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika melihat gadis itu menangis. Bahkan ia tidak peduli lagi dengan cengkraman kuat tangan Kyungsoo padanya. Ia ingin menghapus air matanya, tapi ia masih takut. Dia bukanlah seseorang yang pantas untuk berdiri di sisi Kyungsoo. Sebelum ia kehilangan nyawanya, satu yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya lah menyelamatkan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak memikirkan hal lain. Biarkan dirinya yang pergi setidaknya Kyungsoo selamat atas semua kejadian buruk hari ini.

Jongin menguatkan dirinya. Ia mencoba berdiri dengan satu tangan menumpu di tanah. Sebelum ia benar-benar keluar dari persembunyiannya. Cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo membuat ia terpaku sejenak. Membeku ketika tatapan kosong itu masih terlihat sama seperti hari pernikahannya dulu. Sendu dan sedih. Ia tidak ingin melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Ia masih berusaha untuk berdiri namun cengkraman tangan Kyungsoo semakin kuat.

"Tidak.." Bisik yungsoo pelan, mustahil Jongin mendengarkannya setidaknya Kyungsoo ingin Jongin tahu bahwa ia tidak boleh pergi.

Namun kepalan tangan Jongin kian menguat di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya ia bersungguh-sungguh menarik bilah pedangnya. Berjalan dengan tertatih mendekati kerumunan yang tengah mencarinya—musuh-musuhnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam, ia seperti wanita bodoh yang menatap kepergian suaminya seorang diri untuk melawan para pemberontak itu; prajurit pemberontak, Sehun. Pikirannya kosong ketika ia mengingat nama itu, ia menggeleng. Jelas, Jongin tidak boleh melawan Sehun. Kemampuan bertarung Sehun sangatlah luar biasa hebat. Kyungsoo tahu itu sejak dulu dan ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuan bertarung Jongin. Pikirannya buntu, ia bahkan kini seperti berada di ambang antara kehidupan dan kematian. Kebahagiaan atau kebencian.

Jongin adalah suaminya tetapi ia tidak mencintainya, Sehun adalah kekasih yang dicintainya tetapi kini ia telah berubah menjadi seorang pemberontak. Apa yang harus ia terima, ketulusan ataukah kebencian?

* * *

Jongin melangkah perlahan. Meskipun ia merasakan dadanya yang mulai sesak dengan kaki-kakinya yang entah karena pengaruh racun, membuatnya terasa lebih kaku dan sulit digerakan. Namun ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan pedang yang kini ada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Inilah saatnya, Jongin tidak mungkin terus bersembunyi. Pergi pun percuma. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaga Kyungsoo dan putranya. Apapun meskipun ia harus bertaruh dengan nyawanya sendiri.

' _Srak'_

Jongin langsung melompati semak yang sebelumnya ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung mengayunkan pedangnya pada seorang prajurit yang terkejut menyadari beradaanya tiba-tiba. Prajurit itu terjatuh dengan pedang yang menusuk sisi tubuhnya. Jongin tidak sekuat sebelumnya. Jika ia bisa mengayunkan pedang dengan satu tangan saja. Kini ia mengandalkan kedua tangannya. Mereka mengepal erat menggenggam pedang dan siap melawan beberapa orang lain yang siap menyerangnya.

' _Srakk! Srakk! Buugh!'_

Kurang lebih ada tiga prajurit yang mendekat kepadanya. Dua orang di antara mereka langsung melawan Jongin namun dia tidak diam saja. Ia langsung membalas melawan para pemberontak itu. Saling beradu pedang sebelum salah satu pedang di antara mereka menggores lengan kanan atas Jongin membuatnya berdarah. Ia tersungkur jatuh dan saat itu ia melihat Jungkook yang telah tergeletak tak bernyawa tidak jauh di hadapannya. Jongin menggertakkan giginya. Kemarahannya kini kian tersulut. Ia langsung bergerak lebih cepat. Entah kekuatan darimana kini ia mulai lebih berani melawan. Menyibatkan pedang pada perpotongan kaki seorang prajurit di sisinya sebelum ia jatuh lalu kembali menusukkan pedang pada perutnya hingga tak bernyawa.

' _Sret'_

Sebuah pedang hampir saja mengenai sisi tubuhnya. Jongin langsung menghindar dan berjalan mundur. Mendapati prajurit lain yang masih mencoba melawannya. Teriakan prajurit itu khas 'bak pahlawan untuk menyerang musuhnya. Jongin musuh di sini? Tidak, mereka musuh sebenarnya. Mereka pemberontak.

' _Ting!'_

Jongin menepis pedang yang hampir menusuk perutnya. Menangkal pedang milik prajurit itu hingga terlempar cukup jauh dari genggaman sang prajurit. Diam-diam Jongin tersenyum sinis, mendapati keterpojokan sang prajurit. _Bodoh!_ Jongin langsung menyerangnya dan tanpa pikir panjang untuk menusuk tubuh prajurit itu seperti rekannya yang telah mati disana.

Kini tinggal menyisakan satu prajurit yang tengah menggenggam pedangnya erat-erat. Ia menatap tajam dan tangan lainnya mengepal.

"Apa pantas kalian disebut prajurit?" Ledek Jongin dengan suara parau. Ia langsung mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi di depan tubuhnya, siap untuk menerima perlawanan prajurit itu.

Dan seperti dugaannya, prajurit itu langsung mendekat menyerangnya. Ahli pedang, dia pintar mengayunkan pedangnya. Membuat Jongin yang memang sudah lemah karena racun di dalam tubuhnya terhuyung mundur beberapa langkah. Dan kembali ia mendapatkan luka sabetan cukup panjang di samping dada sebelah kirinya. Pakaiannya terkoyak, menyisakan noda darah di sana. Ia meringis menahan sakit dan ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain jatuh berlutut menahan sakit di dadanya.

Jongin menatap dalam-dalam prajurit yang kini tersenyum angkuh di hadapannya. Ia menggenggam pedangnya untuk berdiri dan melawan lagi namun gerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah pedang kini tersemat di perpotongan lehernya. Bahkan Jongin bisa merasakan dinginnya besi pedang itu dari kulit lehernya yang menegang.

"Ah.. Tuan muda."

Jongin terdiam mendengar suara itu. Siapa? Ia tidak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya. Suaranya pelan namun sangat dalam. Ia mencoba melirik namun lehernya terasa membeku. Selain karena suhu yang kian dingin, pedang yang tengah mengancam lehernya membuat ia menegang dan semakin tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal.

Suara itu—Sehun. Ia langsung berjalan kedepan tubuh Jongin tanpa sedikit pun berniat menjauhkan pedang yang mengancam leher Jongin. Jongin mendongak dan kini bisa melihat dengan jelas pemilik suara misterius itu. Ia mengernyit mencoba mengingat apakah ia pernah mengenalnya atau tidak. Pakaian seorang pemimpin Prajurit.

"Ini adalah pertemuan pertama kita, benar Tuan?" Ucap Sehun ramah meski senyuman angkuhnya tidak bisa ia sembunyikan.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Jongin berani.

Namun bukannya sebuah jawaban, pria itu malah memberikan sebuah tawa keras yang terdengar sangat jahat. Sehun melangkah mendekat dan semakin mendekatkan ujung tajam pedangnya di leher Jongin. Mau tak mau membuat Jongin mendongak menatap wajah itu.

"Kyungsoo tidak memberitahumu tuan? Benarkah anda tidak mengetahuiku." Tanyanya sopan. Jongin terdiam. Kyungsoo? Ada urusan apa Kyungsoo dengan pria ini. "Ah.. Anda benar-benar tidak tahu ya? Biar saya jelaskan secara perlahan."

Sehun menjauhkan pedang yang sempat mengancam leher Jongin. Ia menyibakkan ujung pakaiannya sebelum berlutut di hadapan Jongin. Menatap wajah sang pengadil yang paling dihormati seluruh istana kini memucat dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo. Kami saling mencintai. Dan kau telah merebutnya, telah merusaknya, telah membuatnya tak bahagia. Aku datang, untuk menjemputnya dari genggaman tanganmu."

"Omong kosong." Geram Jongin. Namun Sehun malah mealayangkan senyum sinis kepadanya.

"Terserah Anda Tuan, saya disini hanya mengatakan kebenarannya."

"Kau seorang pengecut, pemberontakkan yang kau buat adalah bukti bahwa kau memang pengecut. Aku akan menghukummu."

Sehun tertawa meremehkan sebelum mengangkat dagunya tinggi. "Percuma Anda melakukannya, bukankah Anda akan merenggang nyawa sebentar lagi? Sia-sia waktu hidupmu jika Anda hanya mengurusku." Sehun beringsut mendekat dan kembali mengarahkan pedangnya. "Lihat, sang pengadil kita. Bahkan pedangku sia-sia saja untuk membunuhmu. Aku tidak akan melukaimu dengan pedangku asal kau mengatakan kepadaku dimana kekasihku?"

"Kekasih, apa?" Tanya Kai menantang. "Aku yang akan membunuhmu."

Jongin langsung mengangkat pedang yang sedari tadi digenggamnya. Ia siap untuk menusuk tubuh Sehun namun pria itu lebih cepat. Ia telah mengetahui gerakan tiba-tiba Jongin, Sehun menangkis dengan sisi pedangnya. Ia mundur beberapa langkah untuk berdiri, menatap lekat-lekat Jongin yang masih kuat untuk bertahan hingga sejauh ini.

"Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak pantas untuk dicintai pria buruk sepertimu." Lirihnya perlahan. Ia menahan rasa sakit di dadanya. Menahan nyeri yang kian membuat tubuhnya merasa akan jatuh kapan saja. Namun kini ia bisa berdiri, dibantu oleh pedang yang tertumpu di tanah.

"Kau pikir kau lebih baik dariku? Dia hanya mencintaiku." Komentar Sehun datar.

"Aku mengatakan itu sudah jelas, aku memang lebih baik darimu. Meski aku tidak mendapatkan cintanya, setidaknya aku pernah melakukan apa yang sepantasnya seorang pria cintai kepada wanitanya."

Emosi Sehun tersulut. Ia langsung mendekat dan mengayunkan pedang. Kai langsung mengangkat pedangnya dan melawan. Dengan sisa tetaga yang ada, Jongin masih mencoba melawan dan menangkis setiap serngan pedang yang mengarah padanya. Kini hanya tinggal mereka, satu lawan satu. Dan ia tidak akan pernah membiarkan Kyungsoo untuk bisa hidup dengan pria jahat. Beberapa kali ia terpojok dan beberapa kali juga ia hampir jatuh karena kaki-kakinya sendiri yang tidak bisa menahan kuat tubuhnya seimbang. Tanpa bisa ia cegah, sebuah sabetan pedang menggores kulit pinggang Jongin. Ia mengerang dan tak membutuhkan waktu lama hingga ia jatuh terjelembab dengan darah mengalir di tubuhnya.

Sehun melangkah mendekat dengan angkuh. Masih mengepal pedangnya kuat-kuat sebelum mengarahkannya kepada Jongin.

"Haruskah aku membunuhmu? Oh.. racun itu sepertinya tidak berguna untukmu."

Jongin tak bisa menimpalinya. Ia masih mengerang kesakitan karena sabetan pedang yang ada di pinggangya. BegItu perih dan menyakitkan. Ia mulai tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal dan pandangannya kian mengabur. Ia tidak bisa bertahan lama, apalagi ketika ia melihat sebuah pedang yang telah berada di perpotongan lehernya—Lagi.

' _Syuutt!'_

Sebuah anak panah langsung menusuk tepat di punggung hingga menembus dada prajurit yang berdiri di sisi Chanyeol. Prajurit itu langsung jatuh terjelembab. Sehun menatap terkejut kejadian itu. Ia langsung berbalik, ekor matanya mencari asal kedatangan anak panah yang telah membunuh prajuritnya. Sebelum ia memelototkan matanya geram dengan napas tercekat.

Jongin yang masih belum mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, hanya bisa melihat semua itu melalui balik bulu matanya. Di tengah kegelapan ia melihat Kyungsoo. Wanitanya, istrinya, ia berdiri dengan mantap. Kedua lengannya menggenggam sebuah busur panah beserta anak panah yang ia arahkan kearah mereka. Tidak, tidak seharusnya Kyungsoo melakukan itu.

* * *

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Ia memeluk tubuh Taeoh dengan erat ketika mendengar suara dentingan perang saling beradu. Mendengar suara erangan kesakitan Jongin dan yang terakhir mendengar suara Sehun.

Ia membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir kenapa bisa-bisanya Sehun melakukan hal ini, benarkah Sehun adalah pria yang dicintainya selama ini? Secara tak sadar, ia mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia merasakan dengan jelas kebencian yang tengah Sehun berikan kepada Jongin saat ini.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam mendengar semua yang dikatakan Sehun. Entah kenapa ia merasa ingin mengelak ketika Sehun mengatakan bahwa Kyungsoo adalah wanita yang dicintainya dan mereka saling mencintai. Ia menggeleng perlahan, mungkinkah? Sebaliknya, perasaannya teramat sakit ketika mendengar sehun melontarkan keinginannya untuk mengambil Kyungsoo dalam genggaman Jongin. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah dirasakannya. Siapa yang pantas untuk ia bela saat ini?

" _Aku mengatakan itu sudah jelas, aku memang lebih baik darimu. Meski aku tidak mendapatkan cintanya, setidaknya aku pernah melakukan apa yang sepantasnya seorang pria cintai kepada wanitanya."_

Ditengah keraguannya. Ketika Jongin mengatakan hal itu, hati Kyungsoo mencelos. Sebuah ketulusan. Kini ia tahu apa yang dirasakannya. Dan ia tahu siapa yang harus ia bela. Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, menguatkan bahwa ini adalah pilihannya. Ia membuka matanya dan menemukan wajah Taeoh yang menutup mata dengan sendu. Putranya. Darah dagingnya. Bukti cinta yang di berikan Jongin untuknya. Ia langsung mencium wajah Taeoh dalam-dalam.

"Ibu akan menyelamatkanmu dan ayahmu." Bisiknya.

Kyungsoo langsung melepaskan dekapannya lalu mulai berdiri dengan meraih busur panah yang masih tersemat di punggungnya. Dengan hati-hati Kyungsoo mengendap-ngendap unuk mendekat. Setelah ia merasa tempat yang ia pijaki ini aman. Kyungsoo langsung membaringkan tubuh Taeoh. Merapatkan selimutnya sebelum mengusap halus dengan penuh sayang pipinya.

Ia menguatkan tekadnya kali ini. Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan ia bisa melihat bahwa keadaan Jongin telah mulai memburuk. Beberapa luka sabetan di tubuhnya dengan pakaian yang terkoyak juga darah yang mengotori tubuhnya. Kyungsoo ingin menangis, namun ia menahannya. Ia harus kuat dan mulai melawan. Dengan mantap Kyungsoo mengokohkan kakinya untuk berdiri. Ia memosisikan busur panah di depan tubuhnya sebelum ia mengambil anak panah yang lain untuk ia arahkan kepada satu prajurit yang berdiri di sisi tubuh Sehun.

Ia mengambil napas panjang sebelum menghembuskannya. Meski ia hanya belajar singkat, ia tidak akan meragukan kemampuannya lagi. Inilah saatnya ia melawan.

' _Syuutt!'_

Anak panahnya berhasil menembus tubuh sang prajurt pemberontak yang berdiri disisi tubuh Sehun. Ia langsung tumbang dan jatuh terjelembab tak jauh dari sisi Jongin yang telah berbaring mengenaskan. Dalam hati Kyungsoo, ia merasa senang. Ia bisa melumpuhkan seorang prajurit, kini hanya menyisakan satu orang prajurit beserta Sehun disana. Ia langsung mengambil anak panah yang lain dan mengarahkannya kembali dengan mantap.

Sebelum Kyungsoo melepaskan anak panahnya. ia bisa melihat tatapan geram yang di berikan Sehun kepadanya. Ia tidak gentar, sebaliknya kini ia membalas dengan tatapan kebencian. Dalam hati, ia terus mengatakan bahwa Sehun adalah pemberontak. Sehun telah membunuh puluhan nyawa tak berdosa, ia telah membunuh keluarga Kim, ia telah membunuh ayah dan ibu mertuanya, ia membunuh Jungkook dan kini ia tidak akan membiarkan Jongin mati di tangannya. Suaminya tidak boleh terbunuh.

Ia langsung melayangkan anak panahnya, namun sayang. Prajurit yang tengah di arahnya menghindar dan berbalik untuk menyerangnya. Ia telah mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi namun langkah prajurit itu terhenti ketika lengan Sehun menghalaunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo menggertakkan giginya. Ia masih tidak percaya Sehun masih menanyakan apa yang telah dilakukannya. Tentu saja, melawan para pemberontak.

Sehun melangkah mendekat meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berbaring tak berdaya bersama seorang prajurit yang menjaganya. Kyungsoo tak gentar, ia masih berdiri dengan mantap beserta busur panah yang ada di sisi tubuhnya. Ia akan melawan. Sehun semakin mendekat dan saat itulah Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk ia simpan di pipi Kyungsoo. Namun dengan sigap Kyungsoo menepisnya dan melangkah menjauh.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Pemberontak," geram Kyungsoo. "Siapapun pelaku pemberontakan ini, dia adalah musuh kami."

"Kami? Oh siapa? Keluarga Kim? Apa yang mereka lakukan kepadamu, sayang? Apa mereka telah mencuci otakmu?"

Kyungsoo bisa saja langsung menancapkan anak panah yang ada di tangannya saat ini. Namun ia masih menunggu, ia tidak ingin gegabah dan ia tidak akan melakukan hal lebih jauh sebelum ia mengetahui maksud sebenarnya yang di lakukan Sehun.

"Inikah yang kau sebut untuk menjemputku? Melakukan pemberontakkan?" Tanya Kyungsoo hati-hati.

"Tentu saja, ini adalah caraku untuk menjemputmu untuk kembali kepadaku."

"Kau salah," bisik Kyungsoo disertai gelengan kepalanya. "Kau telah membunuh puluhan orang, kau pembunuh, kau pemberontak."

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? Menyelamatkan suamimu itu? Sia-sia saja, dia akan segera mati. Kau tidak perlu takut. Setelah semua ini berakhir, kita akan hidup bahagia." Ajak Sehun dengan lembut.

Kyungsoo meringis. Ia tidak bisa mendengarkan nada ketulusan yang sama seperti yang di berikan Jongin kepadanya. Entah kemana perasaannya yang dulu, kini ia tidak bisa melihat cinta yang di berikan Sehun kepadanya. Perasaaannya selah menghilang, ia telah dibutakan dan kini ia melihat bahwa sosok yang selama ini dicintainya telah tega berbuat sejahat ini kepadanya.

"Kyungsoo?"

"Menjauh dariku, kau bukan Sehun yang kukenal." Kyungsoo melangkah mundur seraya mengacungkan anak panahnya di depan tubuh Sehun.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kau bukan lagi Sehun yang aku cintai. Yang pantas kucintai adalah suamiku dan putraku." Bisiknya.

Layaknya beban yang telah diangkat menjauh dari pundaknya. Ada sebuah kelegaan yang tidak bisa Kyungsoo jelaskan saat ini. Jantungnya berdebar dan hatinya tiba-tiba saja berubah menenangkan. Ia merasa nyaman dengan kondisi seperti ini, namun ketika ia melihat wajah Sehun kembali. Semuanya berubah. Ia melihat raut tidak suka bercampur kemarahan di sana. Namun Kyungsoo tak gentar, bukannya takut, Kyungsoo semakin berjalan mendekat dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Apa karena anak itu?" Geram Sehun.

"Putraku membuatku sadar, bahwa yang pantas kucintai bukanlah kau Sehun. Kau, kau bukan lagi Sehun yang selama ini kukenal. Bukan lagi." Ucapnya bersunguh-sungguh dengan penekanan kuat di setiap katanya.

Butuh waktu hingga keterdiaman mereka berubah menjadi sebuah ancaman. Sehun langsung mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo hingga tersungkur. Ia berjalan maju menuju tempat kemunculan Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengepal menggenggam pedangnya kuat-kuat. Kyungsoo hanya bisa meringis merasakan kaki juga tangannya yang terasa sakit karena menahan tubuhnya yang jatuh. Ketika ia melihat kemana arah yang di tuju Sehun kali ini. Saat itulah ia sadar, Sehun tengah mencari putranya. Sehun tengah mencari Taeoh.

"Tidak!" Teriak Kyungsoo.

Ia langsung berdiri dan mengejar Sehun. Namun ia terlambat menahan Sehun, karena saat itulah pria itu menemukan dimana letak bayinya disembunyikan. Sehun langsung menggendong dengan kasar Taeoh dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa mematung tak bisa bergerak sama sekali ketika Sehun berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo tajam.

Bayinya menangis dengan keras dalam gendongan Sehun. Suara itu terlalu menyakitkan dan ia semakin tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa ketika Sehun mengancam Taeoh dengan tangan yang mengepal erat tubuh bayi kecilnya.

"Aku melupakan seseorang yang harus kusingkirkan." Ucap Sehun mengancam

"Tidak, jangan putraku!" Tangis Kyungsoo pecah ketika Sehun menyunggingkan sneyum sinis merasa menang. Ia mengangkat pedangnya dengan perlahan untuk ia tunjukkan kepada Kyungsoo bahwa ia bersungguh-sungguh dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Kyungsoo ingin sekali berlari untuk segera merampas tubuh putranya dari gendongan Sehun. Namun entah kenapa, kakinya seolah membeku tak bisa digerakan. Ketegangan yang ia rasakan mampu membuat kepalanya pening, tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Ditengah kekalutan itu. Jongin yang masih mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk sadar menggeram melihat tindakan Sehun. Tidak, bayinya tidak bersalah dengan semua ini. Diam-diam ia meraih pedang milik prajurit yang tergeletak tak jauh di sisinya. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia langsung bangkit dan menyerang dengan tiba-tiba prajurit yang tengah menjaganya. Tanpa berpikir panjang untuk langsung menusuk perutnya hingga jatuh terjelembab.

Sekuat tenaga ia berdiri dengan tenaga yang tersisa. Menarik kembali pedang yang telah menembus perut sang prajurit lalu memutar untuk berlari mencegah apa yang akan di lakukan Sehun. Ia merasakan sakit luar biasa karena luka di pinggangnya. Namun Jongin mencoba melawan itu.

Jongin langsung mendekat dan menghalau pedang yang hampir menyabet tubuh putranya. Saat itulah Kyungsoo jatuh tersungkur melihat kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Jongin langsung melawan Sehun dengan sisa tenaga yang ada. Terus mengayunkan pedangnya. Tangisanya Taeoh dalam gendongan Sehun kian mengeras. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis saat ini. Keberaniannya telah menghilang dan ia semakin tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika Jongin muncul dan masih melawan Sehun.

Seperti dugaan Sehun sebelumnya. Jongin akan kalah, Sehun adalah ahli pedang dan terampil dalam menggunakan senjata. Dalam sekali sabetan, pedang itu kembali melukai tubuhnya. Napas Kyungsoo tercekat ketika ia melihat tubuh suaminya ambruk di hadapan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun, ia masih berdiri dengan angkuh beserta Taeoh yang ada dalam gendongannya.

Kedua tangan Kyungsoo lagi-lagi mengepal. Ia langsung merampas sebuah pedang yang tak jauh berada di sisinya, entah milik siapa. Ia langsung berlari menahan isakannya. Dan menyerang Sehun dengan tiba-tiba. Namun lagi-lagi gerakannya bisa dibaca dengan mudah oleh Sehun.

Kedua tangan Kyungso mengepal erat pada pedangnya. Menatap penuh kebencian waja Sehun yang ada di hadapanya saat ini. Kyungsoo menangis, ia sedih dan ia marah. Ia menggertakkan giginya ketika mendengar suara Jongin yang mulai terbatuk keras dengan erangan yang menyakitkan.

"Aku.. membencimu." Geram Kyungsoo sebelum ia kembali menarik pedangnya dan mengayunkan pedang untuk kembali menyerang Sehun.

Sehun berhasil menghindar dan ia berdiri dengan tenang di sisi lain tempat Kyungsoo berdiri saat ini.

"Aku tidak percaya kau menyerangku demi pria yang kau sebut suami dan putramu," sinis Sehun."Ingat siapa yang telah mengajarkanmu untuk mengayunkan pedang? Kau salah melawanku."

Kyungsoo tahu, ia tidak akan melupakannya. Sehun adalah orang yang telah mengajarinya untuk menggunakan pedang. Ia salah melawannya? Tidak, inilah saatnya ia membandingkan kekuatannya dengan Sehun.

"Aku beruntung bisa menggunakan pedang. Terima kasih telah mengajarkanku sehingga aku bisa melawanmu saat ini." Balas Kyungsoo.

Ia kembali menyerang Sehun. Dan semua serangannya berhasil di tepis dengan mudah oleh Sehun. Kyungsoo tak peduli bahwa ia akan mendapatkan luka yang sama seperti yang dialami Jongin. Hanya satu yang di khawatirkannya adalah Taeoh. Putranya masih berada dalam gendongan Sehun dan ia takut, bahwa pedang itu bisa melukai bayinya.

' _Ting!'_

Pedang milik Kyungsoo dengan mudahnya terpental menjauh. Sehun mengoyak kain hanbok yang digunakan Kyungsoo pada bagian lengannya, goresan pedang itu membuat sedikit luka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo meringis dan ia tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa ketika Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Taeoh begitu saja. Taeoh menangis semakin keras, beruntung bahwa ia jatuh di tengah semak-semak dan bukan mendarat langsung di tanah. Sebelum ia sempat mendekat untuk meraih Taeoh dalam dekapannya. Lengannya telah ditarik paksa untuk mendekat. Dan kini ia hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja di hadapan Sehun.

Kyungsoo meringis dengan tangisan yang tidak bisa ia hentikan. Tangisan kesakitan, kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan napas Sehun yang memburu. Menatapnya dengan tajam dan dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan penuh kebencian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bentak Sehun marah.

"Melakukan apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan untuk keluarga Kim, membunuhmu!" Desis Kyungsoo dengan gigi yang bergeretak.

"Membunuhku? Aku mencintaimu! Dan kau ingin membunuh pria yang telah berani menikahimu itu, begitu? Apa yang telah membuatmu berubah pikiran? Kita saling mencintai."

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Sehun beralih mencengkaram kain pakaiannya untuk semakin mendekat kearahnya. Secara tak sengaja lengan Kyungoo mencengkram pinggang Sehun, saat itulah lengan kanannya menyentuh sesuatu yang tersemat di pinggul Sehun. Ia tahu itu apa, dan dengan hati-hati ia meraihnya dengan halus—sebuah pisau belati.

"Kau bukan lagi pria yang kucintai Sehun, aku telah mencintai orang lain." Kyungsoo menghela napasnya sebelum ia kembali bersuara. "Kim Jongin, dia adalah suamiku. Dan aku mencintainya." Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal di sisi tubuh Sehun. Ia berhasil meraih belati milik Sehun.

"Mencintainya katamu, aku tidak akan membiarkannya. Kau hanya milikku!"

"Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan kau memilikiku." Bisik Kyungsoo.

' _Jleb'_

Kyungsoo meringis sakit ketika ia merasakan cengkraman legan Sehun pada peregelangan tangannya. Dengan air ata yang terus mengalir di pelupuk matanya. Kyungsoo menatap lekat-lekat mata Sehun. Ia meringis. Bibirnya bergetar ketika perlahan wajah angkuh Sehun di gantikan oleh raut kesakitan.

"Selamat tinggal."

Kyungsoo kembali menarik belati yang telah berhasil menembus perut Sehun dan saat itu pula cengkraman tangan Sehun terlepas. Kyungsoo berjalan mundur dan tubuh Sehun langsung terjelembab jatuh ke tanah. Dengan takut, Kyungsoo langsung menjatuhkan belati yang telah ia gunakan untuk membunuh Sehun. Tubuhnya begetar ketika melihat Sehun tengah merenggang nyawa oleh tangannya sendiri. Ia melarikan tangannya dan mendapati telapak tanganya yang telah kotor bersimpuh darah.

Tangisan Taeoh, dengan cepat menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia langsung berbalik dan buru-buru meraih tubuh Taeoh. Mendekapnya dan memastikan bahwa putranya baik-baik saja. Ia bersyukur, bahwa Taeoh tak mengalami luka serius meskipun terdapat luka gores di lengannya akibat tubuhnya yang terhempas ke semak.

Ketika ia kembali membuka matanya. Ia kembali teringat akan Jongin. Ia langsung menoleh dan menemukan Jongin yang tengah terbatuk dengan raut kesakitan luar biasa. Darahnya mulai keluar dari mulutnya—akibat dari racun di dalam tubuhnya. Kini Jongin di penuhi luka dan darah yang mengotori hampir sekujur tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo langsung mendekat dan berlutut disisi tubuh suaminya. Kyungsoo menyimpan Taeoh dengan hati-hati di sampingnya. Sebelum ia menarik tubuh Jongin untuk berbaring di atas pangkuannya dan menepuk pipi Jongin untuk membuka mata.

"Jongin.. Jongin.. bangunlah." Ucapnya.

Kyungsoo menangis melihat kondisi Jongin saat ini. Darah terus mengalir di sisi tubuh Jongin. Dengan cepat, menggunakan kain hanboknya, Kyungsoo menahan darah itu tepat di luka Jongin yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Kyungsoo mencoba menghentikannya. Namun itu tidak membantu banyak. Ia semakin takut dan semakin cemas tidak bisa menyelamatkan suaminya.

Napasnya mulai tersenggal dengan lemah. Lagi-lagi, Jongin terbatuk dan mulutnya memuncratkan darah yang semakin mengotori dagu hingga leher Jongin.

"Jongin.. bertahanlah." Kyungsoo terus terisak. Ia mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan Jongin. Ia langsung menciumi punggung tangan suaminya yang belum pernah ia sentuh. Ia terus mengucapkan beberapa permohonan agar Jongin tetap bertahan.

Jongin membuka matanya sendu dan saat itulah hati Kyungsoo terhenyak ketika melihat bulir air mata mengalir di sudut mata Jongin. Ia sedikit tersenyum namun wajahnya menunjukkan dengan jelas bahwa ia tengah melawan kesakitannya kali ini.

"Kyungsoo?" bisiknya parau, bahkan suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya. "Kau baik-baik .. saja?"

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya, ia menangis mendengar pertanyaan Jongin. Suaminya masih mengkhawatirkannya. Ia langsung mengangguk tak kuasa mengatakan apa yang seharusnya ia jawab. Tenggorokannya seolah sakit untuk bisa bersuara saat ini. Kyungsoo kembali membuka matanya dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada telapak tangan Jongin.

"Putra kita?"

"Taeoh, dia baik-baik saja." Bisik Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersenyum, dengan hati-hati. Ia mengangkat telapak tangannya yang lain. Telapak tangannya yang telah kotor dipenuhi darah. Ia arahkan untuk mendekat, meraih pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertegun ketika merasakan dinginnya telapak tangan Jongin. Tidak sehangat dulu. Dengan hati-hati Jongin mengusapkan ibu jarinya untuk mengapus air mata Kyungsoo. Untuk pertama kalinya, dan ini adalah keinginannya sejak dulu untuk menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah cantik Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menahan telapak tangan Jongin di pipinya. Tidak peduli bahwa darah itu akan mengotori wajahnya. Kini ia merasa ingin terus merasakan Jongin terus menyentuh wajahnya dan terus mengusap air matanya. Ia tidak ingin melepaskannya.

"Dikehidupanku selanjutnya.. aku.. akan terus.. melihatmu. Aku, tidak akan.. menghindar.. lagi." Bisik Jongin parau, napasnya kian tersenggal membuat ia sulit untuk berbicara.

Kyungsoo menunduk. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melihat wajah tenang yang ditunjukkan Jongin kali ini. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanya terus menangis karena menyesali semua yang telah terjadi kepadanya. Jika saja ia sedikit melihat Jongin dengan segala ketulusan dan cintanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Pemberontakkan ini terjadi karena dirinya. Semua salahnya.

"Kyungsoo.."

Kyungsoo mendongak dan kembali menatap wajah Jongin. Sekuat tenaga ia tersenyum dan menahan air matanya untuk tidak kembali menangis lagi.

"Di kehidupan selanjutnya, aku akan selalu menunggumu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu.." balas Kyungsoo dengan nada yang tulus. Ia mendekat dan menyematkan ciuman di bibir Jongin yang telah kotor oleh darah. "Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Kyungsoo sekali lagi.

Suaminya tersenyum, ini adalah sebuah balasan yang selama ini telah di berikan Jongin kepadanya. Jongin layak untuk mendapatkan cintanya. Dan ia sadar, bahwa ia mencintai Jongin. Meskipun ia terlambat untuk menunjukkannya setidaknya ia masih belum terlambat untuk mengatakannya.

Mata Jongin perlahan menutup. Napasnya berhembus dengan tenang. Ketika telapak tangan Jongin yang berada pada pipi Kyungsoo terjatuh, saat itulah Kyungsoo tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan tangisannya.

Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Jongin erat kedalam dekapannya. Kesakitan yang luar biasa dapat ia rasakan. Jongin telah pergi, dan kini orang yang ia cintai telah benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. cintanya, suaminya. Ia menangis dengan keras, napasnya terasa sesak dan ia terus mengusap wajah tenang Jongin yang telah tak bernyawa. Dia mengecup wajah itu berulang kali dan kembali memeluknya erat. Tidak menyangka bahwa secepat ini ia bisa kehilangan sesrorang yang tanpa ia sadari telah memberikan begitu banyak perhatian, kasih sayang dan cinta kepadanya.

Kyungsoo melirik Taeoh, dan ia kembali menangis ketika melihat wajah lelah Taeoh yang masih menangis. Ia mendekat dan mendekap tubuh Taeoh untuk ia peluk bersama Jongin. Selain dirinya, Taeoh, juga telah kehilangan ayahnya. Ayah yang luar biasa mencintainya dan merekalakan nyawa untuk mejaga putranya. Jongin, dia adalah gambaran sempurna dari seorang suami yang mencintai keluarganya.

Mendekati fajar, pagi akan segera datang dan Kyungsoo tidak yakin apakah matahari akan segera terbit pagi ini. Baginya, matahari pagi telah terbenam bersama kelopak mata Jongin yang bersinar. Keindahannya telah disembunyikan pagi ini dalam sebuah tragedi yang menyedihkan.

Kini hanya satu yang membuat Kyungsoo untuk tetap bertahan. Putranya. Ia akan hidup, menunjukkan bahwa masih ada satu-satunya keturunan keluarga Kim yang masih selamat. Taeoh, buah cintanya bersama Jongin. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia akan menunggu. Hingga hari itu datang. Hari dimana ia terlahir kambali dan hidup menjadi Kyungsoo yang akan menunggu cinta sejatinya. Kim Jongin.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Selamat malam, dan maafkan saya membawa cerita yang berakhir stragis ini. Jongin, dan bawa-bawa Sehun juga. Huhu.. maaf, mungkin ada yang membutuhkan tisu?

Awalnya gak berniat lagi bikin angst story. Tapi entahlah, mood kali ini lebih sering baper daripada bahagia. Singkat cerita, mungkin karena pengaruh dari tv sama timeline twitter yang lebih bahas soal racun-racunan sianida. Makanya keterusan ambil ide ini. Dan… entah kenapa tiba-tiba jadi keinget _Empress Ki_. Enggak ambil setting dinasti Yuan, bolehlah ambi ldinasti Juseon aja yang lebih sering di dengar. Akhirnya berhasilah menulis ff ini. Meski niat awalnya bikin oneshoot. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir kepanjangan, jadi dibagi menjadi dua bagian.

Huhu.. mungkin akan banyak sekali readers yang kecewa sama akhir cerita ini. menggantung dengan ending sad story pula.. Maafkan saya… kumohon… ({}) *bow Tapi Taeohnya selamat kok ya.. jadi jangan sedih yang kemarin ngira Taeoh meninggal. Gak tegalah.. saya~ *hiks

Saya bingung harus mengatakan apalagi. Tapi terima kasih untuk semua apresiasinya atas fanfic ini. Meski awalnya bingung mau kasih rate apa, karena di rate ini bisa dibilang 'sadis' tapi saya tetep pertahanin di rate M. Warn! Dilarang melakukan adegan yang sama, jangan coba di rumah jika anda bukan ahli! Kkk~

Terima kasih untuk semua readers, yang udah follow, fav dan review. Siders juga terimakasih. Maaf tidak bisa saya balas reviewnya satu-satu dan tidak bisa menyebutkannya. Tapi saya senang dengan respon yang diberikan kalian /meski sama-sama baper juga. TTTT

Di saat malam menjelang dengan hujan yang turun kian deras, akhir kata saya ucapkan permintaan maaf untuk kesedihan yang ada dalam fanfic ini. Huhu.

Dan satu lagi, Gong Xi Fa Cai untuk teman-teman yang merasakan Imlek~^^

Salam blossom~


End file.
